Una historia diferente
by Ney99
Summary: En Kirkwall, Jane Hawke y sus compañeros ven pasar los días con hastío y monotonía, aunque todo está a punto de cambiar. Una noche cualquiera, un recién llegado se cruza en sus caminos. Es un elfo y busca venganza.
1. El encuentro

_**Este fic contiene spoilers del videojuego Dragon Age II**__._

_Esta es una versión distinta a la original, y se centra en la historia de Hawke (aquí llamada Jane) y Fenris. Se trata de un hilo argumental poco fiel a la historia real, no aparecen todos los personajes de DAII y algunos de los lugares en los que se desarrollan los hechos son 100% inventados._

_Aunque he intentado conservar la esencia y personalidad de los personajes, en lo que se refiere al resto, no esperes encontrar una versión fiel, ni mucho menos. ¡Espero que disfrutes de esta "historia diferente" y no te abstengas de dejar tus comentarios!_

**Una historia diferente**

_Capítulo 1. El encuentro_

Jane solía estar a la altura de la situación, pero aquella noche, algo en su interior le decía que pronto sucedería algo que cambiaría la rutina de sus interminables días, y aquello la inquietaba. Paseaba junto a Anders en silencio, y lo que ella no sabía era que a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, la soledad que ambos sentían les estaba uniendo de una forma inesperada.

Tras ellos charlaban entre risas Isabela y Varric, recordando alguna aventura relacionada con borrachos, copas y alguna que otra pelea. Como cualquier otra noche, la ciudad estaba oscura, iluminada solamente por una creciente luna y alguna que otra estrella. Jane miró de reojo a Anders, que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te noto un poco ausente - Anders sabía que algo no iba bien, rara vez había estado tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra.

- Sí. Hoy me siento algo extraña - fingió una sonrisa. No quería que fuera él precisamente quien le sonsacase sus temores.

- Sabes que puedes… - inconsciente durante unos segundos de la autosuficiencia de Jane, Anders desenvainó su bastón y se situó ante ella. La calle se unía a un callejón, y de él apareció una sombra ensangrentada.

- No des ni un paso - la mirada de Anders se clavó en lo que ahora empezaba a tomar forma humana.

- ¿Dónde está Danarius? ¡Fuera de mi camino! - la furiosa voz era la de un elfo, no la de un humano.

- Anders, baja el arma por favor… - Jane dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente al elfo que, muy lentamente, envainó su arma. Tenía aproximadamente su edad, o eso pensó ella, puesto que con los elfos nunca se sabe. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y brillante, y a través de sus brazos descubiertos pudo ver extrañas marcas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

- No sé quién es Danarius y la espada no es necesaria. Tranquilízate - el elfo avanzó hacia Jane despacio y con desconfianza, aunque sin detenerse. Anders cada vez estaba más nervioso.

- Cuidado con lo que haces... - algo en el interior del joven mago le reveló que aquél elfo no traería nada bueno.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Entonces quiénes sois vosotros?

- Sólo estamos de paso. ¿Tienes… problemas? – entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, Jane intentó suavizar la situación antes de que corriera la sangre.

- Apártate, tengo algo que solucionar ahora mismo – el elfo intentó seguir su camino, pero en cuanto pasó junto a Jane, esta le cogió del brazo intentando detenerle, a lo que él reaccionó con más sorpresa que rabia - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Puedo asegurarte que en aquella dirección no hay nadie. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – Jane clavó sus ojos en los de él con preocupación y algo de desconfianza mientras Anders les observaba con su mano sobre el bastón ya envainado.

- Yo… ¡mierda! ¿Seguro que no has visto a nadie? Tiene… ¡debía estar ahí!

- Parece que te han informado mal amigo – Varric era el único que no parecía tenso. Sólo les miraba con los brazos cruzados y media sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Jane.

- Mi nombre es Fenris y estoy buscando a un esclavista... a mi antiguo amo - Su mirada seguía encendida de rabia y su voz estaba llena de resentimiento. Anders miró a Jane como si se hubiese vuelto loca. ¿En qué cabeza cabía acercarse a un tipo herido y armado con esa confianza? ¿Acaso no le importaba su vida?

- Jane, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? En privado.

- Claro - Jane miró al elfo y le hizo un gesto de disculpa ante la reacción de su compañero mientras se alejaba con Anders unos metros. - Lo mejor sería que nos marchásemos ¿no crees? No sabemos quién es este tipo, es de noche, está furioso y nosotros hemos tenido un día terrible. Vamos a buscar a los...

- Así que Danarius, ¿eh? - Isabela miraba al joven elfo con perniciosas intenciones.

- Isabela... no atosigues al chico - Varric le guiñó el ojo a Fenris, que cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Sentimos el malentendido, ya nos marchábamos - Anders empezaba a comprender que no se desharían del él fácilmente.

- De hecho, se me ocurre que quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Veo que estáis bien preparados y, si accedéis a ayudarme, puedo ofreceros un buen trato – poco a poco, Fenris se fue tranquilizando.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? ¡No nos iría mal otra mano hábil en el grupo! La verdad es que hoy casi no lo contamos ¿verdad Anders? - Varric era un enano muy persuasivo y sabía que el elfo les podría ser de mucha utilidad. Además, sentía curiosidad. Raras veces había visto a Anders tan inquieto.

- Estamos aquí ¿no? Jane... ¿Qué piensas tú? - Anders la miró de forma inquisidora.

- Veamos qué tiene que decir - aunque no lo sabía, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

- Debo encontrar a Danarius y matarle, de lo contrario, él me encontrará antes y no pienso dejar que me arranque la piel a tiras. A cambio, me uniré a vosotros y saldaré mi deuda.

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer eso tu amo? - Isabela tomó una postura menos relajada.

- ¿Ves mis marcas? Él me las tatuó con lirio en contra de mi voluntad, y no piensa perder su "inversión" así como así. Además, es un esclavista y voy a acabar con su miserable vida.

- Así que eras su… esclavo – la voz de Isabela sonó violenta. Los esclavistas, junto con los templarios, eran el tipo de personas que estrangularía con sus propias manos sin dudarlo.

- Lo era.

- Trato hecho - aquél argumento había convencido a Jane. Siempre estuvo en contra de la esclavitud y era una buena oportunidad para desconectar de la rutina.

Anders rebufó e hizo ademán de decir algo, pero ante la mirada de Varric, finalmente dejó caer sus brazos y no dijo nada más al respecto. Estaba realmente molesto y, aunque sabía que no existía ninguna razón lógica, empezó a odiar a Fenris, un odio que no le abandonaría a partir de aquél encuentro.

Ahora caminaban los cinco en la misma dirección con sus armas ya envainadas. Isabela seguía hablando con Varric, aunque el tema de conversación se desvió hacia su nuevo amigo. Se encontraban un poco más atrás que el resto y casi murmuraban. Anders, sin abandonar su desconfianza hacia recién llegado, se dispuso a saber algo más de él.

- ¿Estás hospedado en casa de tu amo? - Fenris le fulminó con la mirada.

- Preferiría que no lo llamases así... ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

- Anders.

- Danarius ha huido, y hasta que le encuentre por mis propios medios o decida dejar de esconderse, me quedaré en su mansión.

- ¿Y por qué debería huir de ti? – Anders estaba dispuesto a desconfiar de cada palabra que saliese de su boca.

- Él… hizo algo que me enfureció. No podía aguantar más sus humillaciones y torturas, así que una noche asesiné a cuatro de sus hombres. Me acerqué en silencio a su maldita habitación dispuesto a matarle, pero me descubrieron y tuve que salir de la mansión. Me refugié en el puerto, y al día siguiente, cuando volví a terminar el trabajo, todos se habían marchado. Aun así, dejó una nota sobre su cama… no va a dejarme en paz hasta que me mate.

- ¿Dónde está esa mansión? – Jane caminaba despacio, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando y escuchando con mucha atención.

- Está en la zona alta, cerca de la plaza principal.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también vivo allí - Jane se alegró de tener como vecino a alguien menos "elegante", para variar. – Creo que ya sé quién es él… aunque no tenía idea de que tuviera… esclavos.

- No es algo que puedas gritar a los cuatro vientos. Aunque esté penado con la muerte, por un puñado de oro la guardia de la ciudad hace la vista gorda demasiado a menudo.

- Pero no te he visto hasta esta noche. ¿Llevas mucho allí tú solo?

- Solamente tres semanas.

- Eso es bastante tiempo… Extraño que no nos hayamos cruzado.

- No salgo de la mansión durante el día. La gente me mira demasiado, supongo que por mis marcas, y eso me incomoda.

- ¿Te incomoda que te miren? - Anders estaba adoptando un tono ciertamente burlesco.

- ¿Algún problema con eso mago?

- ¿Algún problema conmigo elfo?

No aminoraron el paso y Jane se encontraba en medio de dos hombres que se hubiesen clavado un puñal en cualquier momento. No comprendía por qué Anders, siempre tan predispuesto a pensar bien de todo el mundo, se estaba comportando de aquella forma. Varric, más parecido a un centinela que a un enano, no pasó por alto la situación e intervino de forma inteligente.

- ¡Rubito! ¡No nos vendría mal tomar algo antes de caer rendidos! ¿Te vienes al Ahorcado? Hoy invito yo - miró a Anders con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando un sí.

- No me vendrá mal... - Anders se giró sin dejar de mirar al elfo y cambió su posición en la marcha, acercándose a Varric e Isabela.

- Mmm, así que dos hombres para mi solita eh - Isabela le guiñó un ojo a Anders, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Aunque la sonrisa le duró poco cuando se fijó en Fenris y Jane, ahora caminando juntos ante ellos.

Jane prosiguió la marcha como si nada hubiese pasado, y Fenris, tras mirar de reojo a Anders un par de veces, se centró en la nueva conversación.

- ¿Te gustaría venir al Ahorcado? El whisky es terrible, pero la cerveza no está mal.

- Gracias... esta noche no. Necesito estar solo un rato.

- Como quieras, pero debes saber que puedes contar con nosotros si necesitas tomar un trago alguna vez.

- Sí - Varric respondió sonriente - Pero sólo si sabe jugar al los diamantes. De lo contrario mi reputación se verá mermada - Fenris no comprendió la broma, todavía estaba incómodo por las constantes miradas de Anders.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - llegaron al Ahorcado y el elfo se despidió tímidamente. - ¿Puedo contar con vosotros? ¿Cómo nos pondremos en... contacto?

- Puedes venir mañana a mi mansión, es la que está justo en frente de la fuente mayor. El pica puertas tiene forma de león. - Jane quería hablar con Fenris sin la presencia de sus compañeros. Tenía la sensación de que sin ellos podría obtener más detalles sobre el nuevo trabajo.

- De acuerdo. A media mañana te buscaré allí.

Si más ceremonias, Fenris se marchó mientras el grupo entraba en la taberna. Anders le miró unos instantes más antes de entrar, pero el elfo no se dio la vuelta. El mago sabía que aquello no iba a salir bien.

Justo a media mañana, Fenris apareció en la mansión de Jane, puntual e inquieto por la poca costumbre de relacionarse con otras personas. Fue Valeria quien le dio la bienvenida. Le esperaba desde hacía un buen rato.

- Usted debe ser Fenris... pase por favor, Jane enseguida bajará.

- Gracias... eres su...

- No soy una esclava si es lo que pregunta. - Valeria también era una elfa, raza que habitualmente utilizaban los humanos como esclavos o sirvientes. - Jane me salvó hace un par de años, unos asaltantes asesinaron a mi familia y me secuestraron. Ella les...mató y me acogió en su casa.

Se sintió aliviado. Por un momento temió haber juzgado mal sus nuevas compañías. La mansión de Jane era realmente enorme y estaba muy limpia, a diferencia de la de Danarius. Los esclavos y criados habían partido bastante antes y todo estaba realmente descuidado. A los pocos minutos apareció Jane, aunque esta vez sin su armadura.

- ¡Hola! Llegas muy puntual. ¿Quieres que pasemos a la biblioteca? Allí estaremos más tranquilos

- Claro... gracias Valeria - la elfa le dirigió una media sonrisa y se marchó hacia otra sala.

- ¿Lees? - Jane se encontraba especialmente contenta aquella mañana.

- Yo... no. No sé leer

- Perdóname... había olvidado que...

- No te preocupes. A los esclavos no se nos permite leer, eso no es culpa tuya.

- Pues si tienes ganas y te fías de mis dotes como maestra, el día que te apetezca te puedo dar algunos consejos.

- Gracias, creo que de momento no. - Fenris se sentía algo abrumado por las circunstancias y Jane se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

- Em... enseguida vuelvo - se disculpó ante su invitado y fue en busca de Bruno, su estruendoso perro que no paraba de ladrar. - Voy a encerrar a este lindo malabi...

Fenris, que apenas había levantado la vista del suelo desde que entró en la mansión, aprovechó ese momento para curiosear la sala. Un cuadro encima de la repisa de la chimenea llamó su atención. Era Jane, estaba seguro, aunque bastante más joven. Calculó que la pintura debía tener varios años, de cuando la chica no era más que una niña. Se acercó al retrato y se quedó allí plantado, observando la expresión de su cara. Parecía feliz. Jane regresó y aunque intentó no hacer ruido, el elfo se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

- Disculpa, sólo estaba... - la cara de Jane se ensombreció.

- Lo dibujó mi padre. Él murió hace apenas dos años.

- Lo siento - Fenris volvió a sentarse, esta vez menos incómodo.

- Era perfecto, una de las personas a la que más he querido en toda mi vida. Le echo de menos. ¿Pero… qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

- No sé si tengo familia. Estas marcas… cuando me las hicieron olvidé todo lo que había sido antes. Mis recuerdos se esfumaron. No sé quién soy. Lo único que tengo claro es que Danarius morirá, no me importa lo que me cueste. Él... morirá. - Sus marcas parecieron resplandecer por un momento.

- Puedes contar conmigo. Sé que no nos conocemos, y raramente confío en nadie, pero te quiero ayudar.

- Te lo agradezco. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - Fenris no sabía cómo encajar aquellas palabras. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie sentía simpatía por él.

- Tus ojos... cuando te vi salir de aquél callejón me recordaste a mi misma. Recordé el día en que mataron a mi padre. Yo sólo quería vengarme, odiaba a todo el mundo, incluso le odiaba a él por dejarme sola. Pero nadie me ayudó… nadie me ayudó maldita sea.

- ¿Qué pasó? - el elfo se acercó a la butaca de Jane y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

- Todavía no lo comprendo. Salimos de casa, era sábado, muy temprano. Todavía estaba amaneciendo. Algo me alarmó... sentí como se me helaba el alma. Giré la vista atrás un instante para ver cómo una flecha atravesaba el corazón de mi padre y no pude hacer nada.

- ¿Quién fue? - Fenris volvía a tener ese fuego en la mirada.

- No lo sé... no sé quién fue, no sé por qué mi padre... no lo sé. - Jane no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo y su voz empezó a quebrarse.

- Voy a devolverte el favor. En cuanto Danarius está muerto, te ayudaré a encontrar al asesino de tu padre y a vengarte, si es lo que quieres.

- Yo… gracias - Jane cubrió con las manos su rostro en un intento de despejar la mente, y justo en ese instante apareció Anders por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Hola... ¡Qué sucede! ¿Estás bien Jane?

- Anders... ¡Sí! Todo bien, de verdad - Fenris se incorporó y entendió la mirada del mago. Él sentía algo por la chica, con la luz de la mañana veía las cosas más claras.

- Tranquilo mago, te dejaré con ella si es lo que quieres - Jane se incorporó.

- Fenris, te confundes. Anders y yo no... no es necesario que te marches, de verdad - Anders hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar otras palabras.

- No, claro, sólo pasaba por aquí. ¿Pero... estás llorando? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí. ¡Te preocupas demasiado por mi Anders! A veces me atosigas.

- Entiendo.

De un portazo, Anders se marchó tan rápido como llegó, dejando tras él un ambiente nada relajado. Fenris miraba directamente a Jane ahora. Le resultó gracioso que alguien estuviese celoso de él, y más aún al tratarse de un mago. Odiaba a los magos. Pero Jane supo quitarle hierro al asunto ágilmente.

- ¡Bueno! Te prometo que la próxima vez que vengas no habrá lágrimas, ni psicodélicas escenas... - Fenris sonrió, y Jane se alegró de ver al fin cambiar su semblante.

- Si va a ser una molestia para ti que venga a tu casa... ya sabes, si te va a causar problemas, mejor me marcho.

- No es necesario, de verdad... no lo hagas. Anders está solo, igual que yo... no tenemos a nadie más que a nosotros mismos, y es fácil confundir los sentimientos.

- Entiendo. Y... ¿Varric e Isabela?

- ¡Sí! Ellos son amigos, por supuesto, ¡Más que amigos! llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y se podría decir que ya somos como una familia... extraña, ciertamente, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Me alegra mucho que hayas aparecido... lo siento si te parezco egoísta, pero necesitaba algo así.

- ¿Algo cómo qué?

- ¡Ya sabes! No me mal interpretes por favor... vaya día llevo... - Fenris se fijó en unos pequeños hoyuelos bajo los ojos de Jane, justo por encima de sus mejillas-. Me refería a que me alegra que estés con nosotros, de verdad. Y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

Juntos salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al Ahorcado, casi hogar permanente de Varric e Isabela. Debían idear un plan para encontrar a Danarius.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando le pisas la cola a un küi?

- ¡Noooo! - Isabela no cabía en ella de la risa que le entró- ¡No vas a cambiar nunca Varric!

- ¡Ya me conoces!

Anders entró en la habitación de Varric y se encontró a sus dos compañeros algo bebidos, Isabela estirada en la cama del enano, y él sentado en una butaca que le quedaba algo grande.

- Muy temprano para beber.

- ¡Todavía no nos hemos acostado! - Isabela miraba al techo fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Puedo servirme una copa?

- ¡Eso no se pregunta rubito! - Varric notó enseguida que Anders no estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana -. ¿Todo bien?

- Nada a mencionar. Bueno, qué diablos... sí hay algo. ¡Odio a ese elfo! - Isabela se echó a reír y se sentó junto a Varric.

- ¿Qué pasa Anders? ¿Celoso del atractivo recién llegado? - la chica volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡No es eso! Bah... no sé para qué he dicho nada.

- Vamos, vamos Anders, el elfo no parece mal tipo. A todos nos han jodido alguna vez, no podemos darle la espalda. Además, parece fuerte y él también nos será de ayuda. ¡El otro día creí que aquél esbirro me cortaría el pescuezo! Otra mano hábil no hubiera ido nada mal.

Anders ocupó una silla frente a Isabela y se sirvió una copa de vino. Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por Jane, y sabía que todos lo habían notado. Siempre había estado a su lado, en los peores momentos, y no imaginaba una vida en la que ella faltase.

Últimamente, cuando salían en busca de algún asesino, ladrón o cualquiera al que hubiesen puesto un precio, Anders sufría más por la vida de Jane que por la suya propia. Hacía apenas una semana, un asaltante cogió por sorpresa a Jane y Anders se interpuso, haciéndole arder la cara hasta matarlo. Para que las llamas no la hiriesen, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, y durante unos segundos, sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que podría haberla besado. Pudo hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Los pensamientos del mago se interrumpieron de repente; Jane y Fenris entraron ahora en la habitación de Varric.

- ¡Vaya! ¿No es un poco temprano para beber?

- Eso mismo he dicho yo hace unos minutos... - Anders dejó la copa sobre la mesa y, aunque le hablaba a Jane, a quien miraba era a Fenris-. ¿Todo bien?

- ¡Claro Anders! Todo genial, de verdad. Siento lo de antes. Estábamos hablando de mi padre y los recuerdos me han jugado una mala pasada.

- No te preocupes - Al oír la disculpa, Anders le miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad, lo cual le dejó un poco más tranquilo. Aun así, no pensaba confiar en Fenris.

- Yo también debería disculparme. - Fenris bajó la mirada y continuó hablando - Siento haberos asustado ayer, creo que fui demasiado brusco.

- ¡Tranquilo elfo! No nos pongamos melodramáticos, todos tenemos un mal día alguna vez, ¿verdad Anders? - el mago miró a Varric y esbozó la primera sonrisa del día, aunque nada tuviera de sincera. Jane también se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos, aunque no se sirvió ninguna copa. Fenris, en cambio, se quedó de pie sin pronunciar palabra. Anders le miró y, con una fingida amabilidad que todos percibieron, al fin le dirigió la palabra.

- ¿No te sientas?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí si no te importa - Anders le miraba con el mismo odio que la pasada noche, pero el elfo simplemente le observaba con indiferencia. Saber que él sentía algo por Jane hizo que decidiese no meter más leña al fuego. Aun así, a Jane no le gustó la hostilidad de su amigo.

- Anders... ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que él venga con nosotros! Nos traerá problemas, y no es que nos sobren precisamente.

- Si tienes algún problema conmigo lo podemos hablar - Fenris miró a Anders con una sonrisa en la mirada que no gustó nada al mago.

- No me gustas, creo que es evidente.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de evidencias? - Fenris miró a Jane de reojo un segundo y volvió a posar su dura mirada sobre Anders.

- ¡Basta chicos! - a Isabela empezaba a dolerle la cabeza -. Vamos a ver, dejaros ya de tanta tontería por favor, ¡Me estáis amargando la mañana! - Jane decidió intervenir, no podía soportar una escena de celos delante de todos.

- Anders, ¿Podemos salir un momento fuera?

- Lo que tengas que decirme no creo que sea ningún secreto. No quiero que te suceda nada malo, y este… elfo nos llevará a una misión suicida.

- En ese caso hablaremos aquí, no hay problema - Jane no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo -. Yo voy a ayudarle, y si tú no quieres hacerlo, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Sinceramente, me gustaría que nos apoyases en vez de comportarte como un niño, pero no puedo elegir por ti.

- Será mejor que me marche. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Estaré en mi clínica y cuando decidáis qué hacer me avisáis – Anders se incorporó y, mirando fijamente a Fenris se dirigió hacia la salida.

Fenris miró a Varric, que contemplaba la escena alegremente, como si fuese una obra de teatro. El enano le devolvió la mirada y le invitó a sentarse en la mesa.

- Bueno, como decía, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Se le pasará. Lo que sucede es que no le gustan las nuevas compañías, ya sabes, traumas infantiles.

Fenris se sentía extraño. Era la primera vez en muchos años que parecía importarle a alguien, aunque fuera un mago resentido. Se fijó en Jane, que estaba sonrojada y con la mirada fija en la mesa, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que era. La chica tenía algo familiar... ¿Quizás había conocido alguien como ella antes de perder la memoria?

Los segundos terminaron con una mirada.

- Fenris, esto... siento toda esta tontería, de verdad. - Jane sentía arder su cara de vergüenza.

- ¡Se le pasará! Y si quieres ayudarle, elfo, siéntate a mi lado y le demostramos a Anders que no tiene nada que temer.

Isabela le guiñó un ojo a Fenris y, casi al instante, todos se echaron a reír. Nadie como ella sabía romper la tensión tras una situación incómoda. Incluso Fenris dejó escapar una sonrisa, algo que el resto aprendería a valorar muy pronto, puesto que sus facciones, aunque típicamente dulces como las de cualquier otro elfo, siempre se encontraban ensombrecidas por el rencor y la rabia.

Entre risas, Jane apretó la mano de Fenris unos segundos en señal de disculpas, pero éste se sorprendió tanto que la apartó al instante. Varric e Isabela ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, puesto que todavía no habían terminado con el vino y ya se estaban sirviendo otra copa.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- No tiene importancia - Fenris clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- No tienes muchos amigos, ¿Verdad?

- Durante años, he sido el guardaespaldas de un mago asesino y despiadado al que estrangularía con mis propias manos encima de esta mesa. No, no tengo amigos.

- Bueno, por suerte todo está a punto de cambiar - Jane le sonrió con un gesto de profunda compasión, pero eso no mejoró las cosas.

- No te compadezcas de mí - cada vez sonaba más seco y distante -. Parece que hoy no vamos a poder tramar ningún plan para encontrar a Danarius. Tu amigo el mago se ha largado, y la botella todavía está medio llena, así que será mejor que me marche.

- Como quieras.

Fenris se levantó de la mesa y, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación siguiendo los pasos de Anders.


	2. Estupidez

**Una historia diferente**

_Capítulo 2. Estupidez_

Tras la marcha de Fenris, Jane se quedó un rato más con Varric e Isabela, aunque a penas participó en la conversación. No sabía por qué, pero su historia le había despertado sentimientos y recuerdos que hacía tiempo que dormían en algún lugar oscuro de su mente.

Salió del Ahorcado con intención de dar un paseo por el puerto, pero al ver la cantidad de gente que vendía, gritaba y corría por las calles, decidió cambiar de planes y volver a casa. Quizás le iría bien dormir un poco más antes del mediodía, lejos del ruido y los recuerdos.

Pasados menos de veinte minutos ya estaba atravesando la puerta de su mansión, y Valeria le esperaba sentada en un delicado banco de madera, en la recepción y junto a Bruno, que jadeaba ruidosamente. La chica se levantó rápidamente al verla entrar, y antes de poder mediar palabra, Jane se dio cuenta de que Anders se encontraba allí, esperándola.

- ¿Anders? No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- He venido directamente, necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro. Valeria, ¿nos dejas solos por favor? - la elfa salió inmediatamente con Bruno del recibidor.

- Antes de nada, quiero disculparme por haber estado tan mal antes... me he comportado como un idiota.

- Anders...

- No, déjame terminar - ambos se sentaron en el banco de madera - No quiero alejarme de ti, sabes que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, aunque te pese...

- ¡No es así! Sabes que para mí también eres muy importante Anders, eres mi... amigo.

- Y quizás así deba ser - pese a la poca luz de la sala, ella se percató que los ojos del mago brillaban sospechosamente, y sintió temor de que se echase a llorar- Si fuese por mí, ahora mismo te abrazaría y te daría el beso que tanto tiempo llevo queriendo darte. Te…

- ¡¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?!

- Quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo, necesito saberlo.

- Anders, te aprecio mucho, y por supuesto que te quiero, pero no puedo darte lo que buscas... lo siento mucho.

- ¿Es por el elfo? - Anders levantó la mirada del suelo y Jane se dio cuenta que el brillo de sus ojos no era causado por las lágrimas, sino por un profundo odio.

- ¡No! Pero si le acabamos de conocer, ni tan sólo sé nada de él más allá de su nombre.

- Entonces, simplemente no te intereso... perfecto. Gracias por aclararlo, y discúlpame por este mal rato. A partir de ahora no volveré a mencionar este tema.

- Por favor Anders, somos amigos. No quiero que eso cambie.

- No lo hará. Sólo déjame un par de días y todo estará olvidado.

Anders se incorporó con intención de abandonar esa casa lo más pronto posible, pero Jane se apresuró a levantarse y le dio un largo abrazo. Él también la abrazó. Cerrando los ojos y mintiéndose durante apenas un segundo, imaginó que ella también le quería. Intentando no ser brusco, se separó de Jane y, tras mirarla fugazmente, finalmente se marchó.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde la declaración de Anders, y desde entonces, Jane no había salido de su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y, sin poder dormir, meditó sobre todo lo sucedido. No fue sincera con él y, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, sí sentía algo diferente por Fenris.

Quizás fuese un asesino o un loco. No le conocía, pero desde el primer instante en que le vio salir de aquél callejón, algo se le removió por dentro. ¿Sería el destino o la necesidad? Nunca sabía responderse a esa pregunta que la perseguía año tras año desde que era una niña. Quizás ella sólo deseaba ver en él algo que realmente no existía, alguien que la comprendía, que había sentido la pérdida y sabía lo que era el dolor. O quizás el destino le había puesto allí para ayudarla a salir de aquel agujero en el que vivía desde que su padre murió.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento pasó el día, y sin tiempo para nada más, Bruno empezó a ladrar y Jane supo al instante que alguien había llegado a casa. Se incorporó de la cama de golpe y una idea absurda le invadió la cabeza... "¿Y si fuera él?". Y como si el destino le estuviese gastando una broma pesada, de pronto escuchó la voz de Fenris mientras Valeria le decía que Jane estaba indispuesta, tal y como le había pedido horas antes.

Aunque su primer impulso fue el de salir corriendo de la habitación a recibirle, algo le impidió hacerlo y, en vez de eso, se quedo allí quieta, escuchando cómo la puerta de la mansión se cerraba sin tregua. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Tan desesperadamente sola se sentía como para aferrarse de aquella manera a un completo desconocido?

Se asomó a la ventana, que daba justo encima de la entrada principal, y casi sin respirar por miedo a que él la escuchara, espió sus pasos hasta que desapareció en una callejuela cualquiera. Rápidamente se calzó los zapatos y, poseída por una necesidad imperiosa de verle, salió a su encuentro. "¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?", pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Estaba anocheciendo y las calles empezaban a vaciarse, dando paso a los ladrones, asaltantes y oportunistas de turno. Intentó seguir sus pasos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no le encontraría y empezó a sentirse tan ridícula como una niña de cinco años que había perdido a su mamá. Y como si realmente fuese una niña, un par de lágrimas de consternación asomaron por sus ojos, haciéndola sentir todavía más absurda.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a casa y enterrarse de nuevo entre las sábanas de su cama, pero cuatro hombres le cortaban el paso, y sólo entonces se percató que no había cogido su espada y ni tan solo llevaba puesta la armadura.

- ¿Algún problema? - Jane estaba asustada y se sentía estúpida por haber cometido ese error.

- ¡Todo lo contrario encanto! La noche empieza mejor de lo que esperaba.

Uno de los hombres, de aproximadamente 30 años, la miraba con unos ojos que no dejaban lugar a dudas. Jane intentó correr hacia la otra dirección, pero allí había dos hombres más. Una emboscada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ella que tanto había alardeado con Varric de tener una vista de lince. De forma instintiva, se cruzó de brazos, cubriendo todavía más su cuerpo con el fino abrigo de lana que llevaba puesto.

- Bueno, has tenido suerte encanto - aquél hombre se le acercó y le pasó la mano por el cabello, jugando con uno de sus mechones mientras Jane le miraba de forma implacable e intentando esconder el miedo que ya recorría todo su cuerpo - Hoy no vas a morir aquí, esa es la buena noticia.

De forma instintiva, Jane le apartó la mano de un manotazo y se echó hacia atrás, encontrando la húmeda pared contra su espalda. Tenía el corazón acelerado, no podía defenderse y lo sabía. El hombre se le acercó de nuevo, aunque esta vez la agarró de una muñeca e intentó besarla.

- ¡Te voy a matar! - gritó Jane con la voz quebrada.

- No me vas a decir que no te gusta zorra.

A falta de otro recurso, Jane le asentó un rodillazo en la entrepierna al que ahora sabía que se llamaba Socks, puesto que sus compañeros le animaban entre risas sin dejar de corear su nombre. Y aunque el hombre cayó instantáneamente de rodillas al suelo, otro se lanzo sobre ella y pronto se encontró con la cara aplastada contra la piedra mientras dos tipos le retorcían los brazos.

Socks se repuso enseguida y los dos hombres soltaron a Jane, que se incorporó con los brazos doloridos. El hombre le dio una bofetada que la tumbó de nuevo y su labio inferior empezó a sangrar. Se tiró encima de ella y furioso, intentó arrancarle el vestido de seda rompiendo los finos botones que Valeria había cosido con sus delicadas manos de elfa días antes. Y mientras Jane gritaba sabiendo que estaba todo perdido, una luz azulada iluminó el callejón.

Como si de otra broma del destino se tratase, Fenris se lanzó encima del violador con una furia que jamás había conocido otro hombre. Sus marcas brillaban intensamente y sus ojos verdes daban verdadero terror. De un golpe rápido, clavó su mano en el pecho de Socks y en apenas 2 segundos, un corazón latía fuera de su cuerpo.

Cuando el resto de hombres vieron la escena, enseguida sacaron sus armas y atacaron al elfo, aunque la lucha duró poco. Sin dejar lugar a los gritos o los lamentos, en lo que dura un suspiro, los cinco hombres yacían muertos en la fría piedra. Fenris dejó de brillar y corrió hacia Jane que estaba encogida en el suelo, como un papel arrugado. Su abrigo estaba desgarrado, y su vestido negro completamente destrozado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho? - Jane, todavía aterrada, le miraba cual aparición nacida de las sombras.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Fenris, llorando como la niña que se había apoderado de ella minutos antes, y éste la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, como si así pudiese borrar lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque no estaba demasiado acostumbrado al contacto humano, por un momento lo olvidó, y una compasión que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, le hizo cogerla en brazos y sacarla de allí.

En menos de cinco minutos Fenris llegó a la mansión de Danarius y se apresuró a entrar lo más rápidamente posible para que nadie les viese. Subió las escaleras principales y se dirigió a la que había apodado "su habitación" para dejar a Jane sobre la cama.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el rasgado vestido dejaba entrever su carne arañada por unas manos expertas que ya nunca volverían a dañar a nadie. La tapó con una colcha y dejó la habitación apresuradamente en busca de un algún ungüento que hubiese dejado atrás la servidumbre de Danarius. Jane se tapó con la colcha y se escondió debajo, avergonzada por haber sido tan estúpida, y entonces Fenris apareció de nuevo, cargado con un montón de frascos.

- Jane…

- Perdón Fenris... perdón, perdón...

- ¿Por qué me pides…? Por favor, quítate eso, tienes que curarte esos arañazos.

- Es que... - el elfo, sin darse cuenta del apuro de Jane, descubrió la colcha y, aunque él sólo veía heridas, ella quería que la tierra la tragase.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te han...?

- ¡No! Sólo son heridas, nada más.

- ¡Se puede saber por qué has salido sola sin ni siquiera coger tu espada! ¡Acaso quieres que te maten! - Fenris estaba enfurecido, tanto que Jane enmudeció al instante sin saber qué decir ante tal reproche. Debería haberle dicho que iba detrás de él, que le buscaba como una tonta para decirle algo que ni tan solo ella sabía, pero no lo hizo.

- Si no llego a aparecer... ¿sabes lo qué te hubiese pasado?

- Lo siento... deja de gritarme por favor - Jane se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Fenris se dio cuenta de repente de su brusquedad. Se había asustado tanto que incluso a él le sorprendía.

- No pasa nada. Te… te prepararé un baño y voy a buscarte algo de ropa. No te muevas de aquí.

- Pasado un buen rato, apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una camisa de hombre y, cubriendo a Jane, la dirigió a un enorme baño que había dispuesto para ella. La bañera estaba llena de agua caliente y un jabón de amapolas que alguien había dejado allí olvidado.

- Te dejo sola.

- ¿Estarás fuera?

- Claro. Te espero en el salón.

Cuando Fenris cerró la puerta del baño, Jane se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su ropa y se metió en el agua caliente, notando cómo cada herida le escocía de vergüenza. Estaba bien, afortunadamente no tenía más que rasguños y un labio roto, pero no podía dejar de llorar pensando en lo que hubiese sucedido si él no llega a aparecer.

- Fenris, en vez de alejarse hacia el salón, se quedó tras la puerta unos minutos, y cuando la escucho llorar de aquella forma, apretó los puños, sintiéndose aliviado por haber enviado a aquellos mal nacidos al infierno.

Pasada aproximadamente una hora desde que Jane entró al baño, se vistió con la enorme camisa y unos calcetines altos de lana negra, los únicos supervivientes del ataque. Buscó entre la oscuridad de la casa alguna sala que brillase más que las demás, y finalmente encontró a Fenris sentado ante el fuego de una gran chimenea y una botella de vino caro.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Claro, pero ¿no prefieres estar sola? Me marcharé si…

- ¡No! Por favor, esta es tu casa.

- ¿Vino?

- Sí, por dios.

Fenris le ofreció la botella a Jane, que bebió como si fuese la última sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca del fuego, y durante un largo rato, simplemente bebió sin mediar palabra. Fenris no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación como aquella ni había consolado a nadie. Ni tan sólo sabía si debía abrir la boca o seguir callado. Afortunadamente para él, Jane rompió el silencio.

- Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a los demás.

- No pensaba hacerlo, tranquila. Además, creo que antes me he pasado hablándote de aquél modo.

- No te disculpes. He sido una estúpida y, aunque ahora mismo te cueste creerlo, nunca antes he sido tan imprudente.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar hacia dónde ibas? - Jane aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos, mientras en su mente luchaban la verdad y la mentira.

- No me di cuenta de la hora que era. Anders había estado en casa y bueno, tuvimos una conversación algo tensa. Supongo que he tenido un día terrible. - finalmente, la mentira venció.

- Ten cuidado la próxima vez. - Fenris quería decirle que podía contar con él si deseaba pasear alguna otra noche, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Esta casa es siniestra! - Jane decidió no decir nada a sus amigos sobre el ataque, y empezó distrayendo su memoria en ese preciso instante.

- Es tranquila, además, no tengo otro lugar al que ir.

- Pero hay goteras por todas partes, humedad, y... debes sentirte muy solo.

- Siempre me he sentido así, y ya me he acostumbrado. Cuando era el esclavo de Danarius, dormía en una celda todas las noches sin más compañía que la de las ratas. Y durante el día, no se me permitía hablar prácticamente con nadie. Era su guardaespaldas, su perro. Así que aquí me siento bien, al menos ahora nadie dirige mi vida.

- ¿Todavía confías en mí para ayudarte a encontrarle?

- ¿Y por qué no debería?

La sala estaba realmente oscura, y la única luz que iluminaba escasamente esquinas y muebles era la del fuego en la chimenea. Fenris miró a Jane en busca de una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo cogió la botella de vino y dio otro largo trago.

- ¿Seguro que no prefieres estar en tu casa?

- Tienes razón, no quiero abusar... mejor me marcho ahora. - Fenris vio una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Jane.

- No te estoy echando.

- Debería irme de todas formas.

Quizás fue la tensión acumulada, o quizás una profunda tristeza la que asomó de su interior. Fuese lo que fuese, Jane se levantó e irremediablemente estalló en llanto. El elfo no comprendía nada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué debía decir? Todo aquello era demasiado extraño para él.

- Lo siento... supongo que... bien, no sé qué decir.

- ¡Dios, ¡me estoy comportando como una estúpida!

- Hagamos algo... no sé si quieres marcharte o prefieres quedarte aquí hoy. Si es lo que deseas, te puedes quedar, de verdad. Pero deja de llorar por favor.

Se acercó a Jane sin tener la más remota idea de lo que iba a decir o hacer, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le abrazó. La rodeó con sus brazos y se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que parecía. Su cabello oscuro estaba alborotado, y la escasez de ropa provocó en él una incomodidad que temía no saber disimular.

Tras unos largos minutos, Fenris acarició su cabello negro y le pidió que se calmase. Le dijo que no estaba sola y que él estaría allí el tiempo que necesitase, y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Jane, con la cara llena de lágrimas, le miró y dijo algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

- Te buscaba a ti.

Avergonzada y casi sin pensar le besó en los labios y, aunque esperaba que él la rechazase al instante, unos fuertes brazos la tumbaron frente al fuego encendido y aquel tímido beso se transformó en caricias, pasión y deseo.

Una luz delatora entró por el gran ventanal situado sobre la chimenea. Se estaba haciendo de día, pero eso no sorprendió a Fenris, que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Jane todavía dormía frente al fuego ya extinguido de la chimenea, sobre una alfombra polvorienta y tapada con la colcha que horas antes había escondido su vergüenza.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había controlado? Ni siquiera sabía si recordaba cómo se hacía, de hecho, al perder la memoria, también perdió el recuerdo de cualquier experiencia pasada con una mujer. Y aun así, lo hizo, sintiendo que no había sido la primera vez.

Se sentó en el sofá, frente a Jane, observándola sin hacer el menor ruido y pensando con preocupación qué debía decirle cuando despertara. Todavía era temprano, pero Jane se movió bajo la colcha, bostezando y estirándose como si se encontrase en su propia habitación.

- Buenos días - Fenris la asustó y ésta se incorporó rápidamente.

- Bue... buenos días.

Aquella era la situación más embarazosa que Jane recordaba desde hacía muchos años. Siempre evitaba situaciones en las que no tuviera cierta ventaja, y desde luego, allí en el suelo medio desnuda, se sentía completamente en desventaja a cualquier nivel imaginable.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Fenris frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, ¡Muy bien! - Intentó disimular con todas sus fuerzas la vergüenza del que ha bebido demasiado, aunque ni tan solo se emborrachase la noche anterior.

- Yo...

- ¡No digas nada! Seguro que debes estar deseando que me marche y no tardaré nada en vestirme.

- Jane, no tienes ropa.

- Cierto. Bueno, puedo...

- Iré a tu mansión si quieres, y te traeré algo. Sólo espero no asustar a Valeria.

- Sí, es buena idea. Dile que... no le digas nada, sólo que yo te envío a por algo de ropa. Ya me inventaré algo cuando llegue a casa.

- ¿Inventar algo?

- Quiero decir que... no me mal interpretes.

- Entiendo - Fenris se armó de valor, se le daba realmente mal tener conversaciones de cualquier tipo con quien fuese, y más si se trataba de una mujer con la que se había acostado en unas circunstancias absolutamente absurdas - ¿Podemos hablar antes de salir a por tu ropa?- Jane se rodeó con la colcha y ocupó un lugar en el sofá junto a Fenris.- Ayer debí haberme controlado.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? - Jane se arrepintió al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

- ¡No! No es eso. Me refiero a que no fue una buena idea. Que apenas nos conozcamos no es lo que me preocupa, sólo que... quisiera que sólo se quedase en eso. Los dos estábamos un poco consternados y no creo que deba volverse a repetir - Jane no comprendía qué había estado tan mal como para que Fenris fuera tan tajante.

- Por supuesto… ¿sin rencores?

- Sin rencores - Jane le sonrió tímidamente, y Fenris salió de la casa de inmediato, temiendo dilatar todavía más aquellos minutos interminables.

De camino a la mansión y pensando en cómo iba a decirle a Valeria que necesitaba ropa de chica, paró un momento frente a un portón y se sentó en él con la mirada perdida en la acera. Se sentía confundido, puesto que algo en su interior le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se liberase de las cadenas invisibles que su amo había construido con el paso de los años, mientras que su mente le repetía una y otra vez que aquello había sido un gran error.

Finalmente, y como siempre, acalló a su corazón y se incorporó. La mansión de Jane se encontraba frente a él, imponente y majestuosa. Llamó al pica-puertas con forma de león y, pasados un par de minutos, Valeria apareció todavía con la ropa de dormir.

- Buenos días señor.

- Valeria, esto... ¿puedo pasar un momento?

- Jane todavía duerme, ¿quiere que la despierte? - la elfa ni tan sólo se había dado cuenta de la repentina huida de Jane.

- De hecho, Jane no ha dormido hoy en casa. Me ha pedido que viniera a por algo de ropa - los sentidos de Valeria no estaban del todo despiertos y sólo le miró de forma extraña.

- Déjeme un minuto. Ahora vuelvo - se dirigió a la habitación de Jane, y al ver que no estaba en la cama, volvió rápidamente al recibidor.

- Pase por favor, yo misma le traeré la ropa.

Fenris se sentó en el banco de madera que tantas escenas incómodas había presenciado, esperando que Valeria no tardase demasiado en volver con la ropa. Por suerte, la chica enseguida apareció con una bolsa cargada al hombro.

- Aquí tiene. ¿Jane… está bien?

- Sí, tranquila. En un rato más estará aquí.

Fenris sabía que se estaba sonrojando y decidió marcharse inmediatamente. Valeria le acompañó a la puerta y la cerró tras él, ciertamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Aun así, ella jamás le comentaría aquello a nadie, apreciaba demasiado a Jane como para chismorrear sobre su vida.

Cuando Fenris llegó de nuevo a la mansión de Danarius, se quedó un largo rato frente a la puerta como si de repente los pies se le hubiesen clavado en el suelo. Al entrar, encontró a Jane en el recibidor todavía tapada con la colcha y observándose algunas de sus heridas.

- ¿Te duelen?

- ¡Qué rápido has llegado! Veo que Valeria te ha dado la ropa. No te preocupes, ella es muy discreta.

- Toma, puedes cambiarte en mi habitación, yo te esperaré en el salón.

- Gracias - dijo Jane, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la casa.

Aquella mañana hacía bastante frío, y Fenris revivió el fuego mientras esperaba a que Jane volviera a aparecer. Sólo deseaba estar solo, como siempre había estado, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones a nadie sobre sus pensamientos, y mucho menos de disculparse por las estupideces cometidas.

Jane entró en el salón con un aspecto mucho más presentable. Se había cepillado el pelo con un peine que alguien había dejado en el baño antes de partir, y se lo había recogido, dejando a la vista una larga cabellera negra. Se acercó a Fenris y le extendió la mano en son de paz con una fingida sonrisa en los labios y con ganas de salir corriendo.

- ¿Amigos?

- Amigos.

Fenris le estrechó la mano y, aunque lo único que deseaba era que ella lo olvidase todo, aquella fingida sonrisa no le pasó desapercibida, notando algo más que incomodidad. Jane estaba triste, y a él nadie le podía negar un sentimiento. Tantos años sirviendo y observando le habían servido para reconocer enseguida la voluntad de los demás, y reconocía fácilmente un rostro decepcionado.

- Esta tarde me acercaré a casa de Anders. Varric e Isabela estarán allí también, vamos a decidir un par de temas sobre cómo enfocar el trabajo. Puesto que ahora estás con nosotros, puedes venir si quieres. Sólo tienes que ir a baja ciudad y preguntar por el mago, cualquiera te sabrá indicar el camino. Y si tienes otras cosas que hacer, puedes pasarte mañana por el Ahorcado y seguro que al menos encontrarás a Varric contando alguna historia a cualquier borracho.

Fenris asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, y Jane salió de la mansión, deslumbrada por el sol de la mañana y por aquellos intensos ojos verdes.

Jane se dirigía a casa de Anders, aunque en realidad no fuera una casa, sino un rincón oscuro en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Las diferencias sociales estaban realmente acusadas en Kirkwall, y los pobres, así como aquellos que no querían ser vistos, se refugiaban en el alcantarillado. Tanto era así, que todos conocían aquello como Baja Ciudad, y nadie mínimamente decente se acercaba al lugar.

No quería decir nada a sus amigos sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y menos aún teniendo en cuenta el "percance" con Anders. Además, ni tan siquiera ella misma sabía qué pensar de aquello. Se avergonzaba por haber salido de noche sin ningún tipo de protección, sobre todo por Fenris. Definitivamente la había salvado, y aunque al día siguiente dejó claro que todo había sido un error, Jane no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni dos minutos seguidos.

Finalmente llegó a su destino y encontró chalando a Anders e Isabela. Varric todavía no había llegado, y Jane dudaba que Fenris se dejase ver por allí. No pensaba culparle si había decidido no contar con ellos, aunque ese pensamiento la llenase de pesar.

- Hola chicos.

- ¡Has llegado temprano! Me has estropeado la sorpresa para Anders – Isabela le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Jane.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Ahora ya no tiene sentido. Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión – Isabela guiñó un ojo a su amigo, que le respondió con una mueca.

- Espera un momento… ¿qué tienes ahí? ¿Te has partido el labio? – Jane casi había olvidado sus magulladuras, aunque Anders no tardó en recordárselo.

- No es nada, un borracho intentó asaltarme anoche. ¡Imagina! Sólo me pilló desprevenida.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – Anders se enfureció por un momento.

- Fuera quien fuera, no volverá a acercarse a mí, te lo aseguro.

Se acercó a Jane y le pasó suavemente la mano por la herida. Como mago, tenía amplios conocimientos de medicina y sanación, y a menudo curaba a sus compañeros tras una pelea. Jane no se resistió, puesto que prefería dejarle hacer y cambiar de tema lo antes posible. Y justo en ese instante Fenris asomó por la puerta.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Fenris, tendrás que vigilar la mansión de Jane, no le iría nada mal un guardaespaldas – Isabela metió la pata sin saberlo, como acostumbraba a hacer.

- Hola Fenris… - dijo Jane mirándole a los ojos, aunque éste esquivó su mirada.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – la irritación de Anders afloró por un instante.

- Jane me comentó ayer que hoy os reuniríais aquí, y tenemos un tema pendiente con Danarius.

Anders sabía que no podía vencer en aquello, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió tolerar a Fenris y no causar más conflictos. Después de todo, lo último que quería era que Jane se disgustase con él. Su conversación había sido un golpe duro, y las cosas debían volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

- Estás en tu casa, si es que a esto se le puede considerar una casa – Jane no cabía en su asombro, pero se alegró del repentino cambio de actitud de Anders. Fenris le miró extrañado y, más que las gracias, de su boca asomó un gruñido.

- ¡Lo olvidaba! Varric llegará más tarde, tenía que hacer no sé qué encargo y me ha pedido que le disculpéis – Isabela se rascó la mejilla y se sentó cerca de Fenris.

- En ese caso, empezaremos sin él, pero antes deja que te mire ese labio Jane, tiene mala pinta.

Anders condujo a Jane hasta una vieja mesa y la sentó en ella mientras Isabela miraba con curiosidad la escena.

- Gracias, yo no… ¡auch! Eso duele amigo.

- Lo sé, déjame un momento y en un rato más dejará de dolerte. Es un buen golpe para un borracho… quizás deberíamos contratarle – Anders sonrió mientras seguía observando la herida.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Fenris la miró con preocupación, intentando disimular. Durante el día había estado muy inquieto, pensando en ella a ratos y arrepintiéndose el resto de veces. Aun así, esa sensación de vértigo en su estómago no le había dado tregua.

- No es nada…

Anders preparó un ungüento a base de algunos ingredientes que guardaba en frascos de cristal y se lo ofreció a Jane en un gesto más parecido a una disculpa que a cualquier otra cosa.

- Debes aplicarte esto cada noche hasta que se termine. No huele muy bien, pero acelerará la cura y pronto estarás como nueva. Y la próxima vez que te pase algo así no esperes tanto en pedirme ayuda.

- En realidad no te he pedido ayuda – Jane sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca.

- ¡Sabes que soy insistente! Además no te cobro, y mis servicios son caros – Anders arqueó las cejas poniendo una cara muy graciosa.

En respuesta a aquello, Jane le abrazó en señal de agradecimiento, y éste, que no esperaba el gesto, se deshizo por dentro. Aunque ella no le quisiera, él la apreciaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y su amistad era algo que no deseaba perder. Fenris observó la escena con el gesto serio, y aquél vértigo en su estómago se convirtió en un torbellino devastador. No sabía por qué, pero aquél abrazo no le había gustado. Isabela le miró y no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo.

- ¿Te dan envidia? Si quieres puedo abrazarte yo a ti…

- No me dan envidia, y no, no quiero que me abraces.

- Qué soso eres. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Los cuatro se sentaron junto a la mesa de curas y hablaron durante un largo rato sobre el orden de prioridades. El primer tema de conversación fue la captura de Danarius, y lo zanjaron rápido dándole máxima prioridad para así poder terminar los otros trabajos pendientes.

Varric llegó a media conversación y se unió al grupo preguntando por las novedades. Mientras Anders e Isabela le ponían al día, Jane miraba de reojo a Fenris, inquieta y excitada por los acontecimientos. El tedio y la monotonía que había sentido en los días anteriores a la llegada del elfo habían caído en el olvido, y ahora ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a preocuparse.

- ¡Así que manos a la obra! – exclamó Varric interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jane. – Por cierto, la próxima vez que algún tipejo se te acerque, le propinaré tal garrotazo que se le olvidará hasta el nombre de su madre.

- No es nada Varric…

- No deja de sorprenderme que te hayas dejado atacar Jane, no es propio de ti – Varric sabía que su amiga había olvidado mencionar algunos detalles, a él no le engañaban con facilidad.

- Todos tenemos un mal día ¿no? – Jane le guiñó un ojo y se incorporó de la mesa.

Sus compañeros la siguieron y todos se dirigieron al Ahorcado en busca de munición. Iban a seguirle la pista a Danarius en Monte Hendido, a dos días de camino, y necesitaban ir bien abastecidos. Un contacto de Varric le había dicho que un mago seguido de varios esclavos había pasado recientemente por allí, y era la única pista que tenían por el momento.

Quizás no fuera Danarius, pero debían intentarlo.

De camino al Ahorcado, Varric, Isabela y Anders discutían sobre la equipación que debían preparar para el viaje con mucha energía, momento que Fenris aprovechó para hablar un segundo con Jane. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que aminoraran la marcha.

- ¿Fenris?

- ¿Puedo comentarte algo un momento? – Su voz se notaba temblorosa.

- Claro. ¿Es sobre Danarius?

- No... no. Es sobre lo que sucedió anoche - Jane no creía que fuera a sacar el tema tan pronto, por lo que no pudo reprimir la sorpresa y le miró con cara de incertidumbre- Quería disculparme por haber sido tan frío. No es que me sucedan estas cosas cada día, y habrás notado que hablar no es una de mis mejores habilidades.

- No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo perfectamente. Como tú mismo dijiste, los dos estábamos consternados y bueno, son cosas que pasan ¿no?. Por mi parte no volverá a suceder nada parecido, no te preocupes. – Fenris sintió un pinchazo en algún lugar que no supo ubicar cerca de su pecho.

- Me alegra que lo tomes así – en realidad se sentía algo decepcionado, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

- Ahora somos compañeros y tenemos una misión, así que no lo estropeemos.

Dicho aquello, Jane se acercó de nuevo al resto del grupo, dejando a Fenris atrás con cara de incredulidad. Se sentía estúpido por haber pasado el día entero pensando en ella, y aquello le enfureció. Ni siquiera parecía que le importase lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido y, aunque fue él quien dejó claro que no quería volver a saber nada de aquello, una contradicción empezó a gestarse en su mente.

La observó caminar ante él, y se prometió olvidar el asunto en aquel preciso instante. Estaba allí por algo realmente importante, y no debía distraerse. Aun así, pronto averiguaría que olvidar aquella noche se convertiría en una misión casi imposible.

El grupo llegó al Ahorcado y se dispusieron a recoger el material acordado sin más dilación, aunque Fenris prefirió esperar fuera. Él no tenía más equipación que su espada y sus marcas, y aguardó pacientemente a que el resto se preparase.

La última parada fue la mansión de Jane, y hacia allí se dirigieron en cuanto terminaron en la taberna. Por el camino se encontraron a Valeria cargada de enseres que había comprado en la plaza del mercado, y Varric se ofreció rápidamente a ayudarla con las compras.

- ¡Valeria! Deja que te lleve esas bolsas, son demasiado pesadas para ti flor.

- Gracias señor Varric - Valeria se sonrojó al instante y miró a Fenris de reojo.

- ¡Por favor! No me llames señor.

- Es toda una señorita Varric, no como el resto de nosotras – dijo Isabela riendo escandalosamente mientras Valeria se sonrojaba todavía más.

- ¡Eh! Yo también soy una señorita – rechistó Jane. Apreciaba a Isabela, y disfrutaba mucho con su compañía. Después de todo, era la única a la que podía llamar amiga desde que llegó a Kirkwall.

- Sí, ¡una señorita de alta cuna! – dijo Anders dándole un codazo amistoso a Jane, que respondió saltando a su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas en un costado. – ¡Basta! ¡Me vas a hacer caer!

- ¡Es la consecuencia de meterte conmigo! – Jane y Anders, por encima de todos los problemas, siempre había sido grandes amigos, y parecía que, tras su pelea, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Varric les miró con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cargaba con la compra de Valeria.

Jane le dio un copón a Anders en el cogote y siguió con la marcha hacia su casa, esta vez en compañía de Isabela. Anders, que sabía que Fenris le estaba mirando, giró la vista atrás un segundo y le sonrió con cierto aire de superioridad. Aunque había decidido no discutir con él delante de los demás, seguía sin gustarle su presencia y quería dejarle claro que no iba a interponerse entre Jane y él. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasó la noche anterior, le habría fulminado al instante y, ciertamente, Fenris empezaba a desear hacer lo mismo con él.

Al llegar a la mansión de Jane, Valeria abrió la puerta y pidió al resto del grupo que pasara con toda la amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Fenris fue el último en entrar, y Valeria le sonrió tímidamente. Varric, que jamás se perdía un detalle, observó cierta complicidad entre ellos y su mente de cuentacuentos empezó a maquinar.

- ¡Dónde están nuestros modales! ¿Valeria, conoces a Fenris? – El elfo se puso rígido al instante y miró a Jane furtivamente.

- Sí, estuvo aquí hace un par de días.

- Varric, ¿tan mal educada me crees? Yo misma les presenté. – dijo Jane rápidamente. A diferencia de Fenris, ella mantuvo bastante bien la compostura ante el cotilla de Varric.

- El "feliz encuentro" – dijo Anders con sarcasmo sin poder reprimirse.

- ¡No hacéis mala pareja! – respondió Varric asentando un codazo cómplice a Fenris y sonriendo con picardía. No le acababa de encajar la historia, y pensaba averiguar lo que sucedía.

- ¡Varric! No molestes a Valeria - dijo Jane. La elfa se disculpó y, sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas, se dirigió a la cocina con las compras - Bueno Varric, si has terminado tu labor de casamentero, voy a por mis cosas y nos marchamos ya.

- ¡No te pongas celosa! A ti no te faltan los pretendientes Jane. ¿Te acuerdas de ese tipo…?

- ¡Varric! – Jane le sonrió una vez más antes de subir a su habitación a por el equipaje, y el resto del grupo esperó en la sala principal.

Aquél iba a ser un viaje largo. Debían caminar 2 días hasta el Monte Hendido, y aquello suponía hacer un parón en el camino para descansar, eso sin contar la búsqueda de Danarius una vez allí y el viaje de vuelta. Así que Jane empaquetó algunas mantas para no congelarse durante la noche y en pocos minutos ya estaba lista para partir.

- ¡Vamos allá! - dijo con optimismo.

Se sentía bien por la actitud que Anders mostraba. Realmente esperaba que se comportase fríamente con ella después de confesarle que no le quería de la misma manera que él, y el alivio que sintió le hizo sonreír brevemente mientras le miraba.

Fenris no obvió este detalle, puesto que no dejaba de observarla en silencio. Se sentía furioso por la falta de tacto que había demostrado cuando hablaron de camino al Ahorcado, aunque en realidad no tenía nada que reprocharle. Fue la consecuencia de su propia frialdad.

Y finalmente iniciaron la marcha.

Llevaban caminando varias horas cuando el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte. Hacía un buen rato que habían dejado la ciudad, y ésta a penas era un lejano punto gris rodeado de un manto verde. Ninguno de ellos había hablado demasiado durante la marcha, exceptuando a Isabela y Varric, que de tanto en tanto intercambiaron palabras sin importancia. Anders disfrutaba mucho al aire libre, lejos de la fría ciudad, y al ver que no podían avanzar más por la llegada de la noche, se alegró de poder descansar en la naturaleza para variar.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de acampar – se detuvo en seco y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando un buen lugar para dormir – Creo que bajo aquellos árboles estaremos cómodos y ha cubierto.

- ¡Aleluya! Creía que nunca se haría de noche. Odio caminar – Isabela se dirigió con entusiasmo al lugar indicado por Anders y dejó allí todas sus cosas.

- ¿Vamos a hablar sobre cómo hacer las guardias? - preguntó Jane deseando que lo le tocase a ella.

- ¿Lo echamos a suertes? – dijo Varric.

- No es necesario, yo vigilaré. – Fenris se ofreció a hacerlo.

- Y dejar mi seguridad en manos de un… - incluso Anders notó que se estaba sobrepasando.

- ¿De un qué?

- Venga chicos, acabamos de empezar el viaje- Jane miró con cara de reproche a Anders, que bajo la mirada y no dijo nada más- No puedes estar toda la noche en vela. Despiértame cuando sientas sueño y yo terminaré la guardia.

- Todos de acuerdo entonces - Varric dejó sus cosas junto a las de Isabela y empezó a distribuir las mantas y el resto del equipaje.

Isabela y Jane se sentaron en el suelo y desenvolvieron parte de la comida que Valeria les había preparado. Consistía en un pedazo de pan para cada uno y un preparado de carne con verduras bien envuelto en hojas de palma. Aun así, Jane se dio cuenta enseguida de que sólo había 4 pedazos de pan, por lo que repartió la cena a sus compañeros y decidió dejar su ración para otro día. Empezaron a comer y, aunque estaba oscuro, Anders no pasó por alto el gesto de su amiga.

- Toma, no tengo mucha hambre – Anders le ofreció su pedazo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sólo la mitad, a mi tampoco me apetece mucho – mintió, y su estómago se lo reprochó al instante.

- No seas tonta, cógelo.

Varric les observaba con cierta tristeza, puesto que sabía que Anders no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Era el único tema que jamás había utilizado en alguna de sus bromas, y le preocupaba que el mago vigilase más a Jane que a él mismo durante las batallas. No era la primera vez que habían tenido un susto a causa de aquella actitud.

Terminaron de cenar y todos excepto Fenris se acomodaron frente a un pequeño fuego que habían encendido para no congelarse durante la noche. Realmente hacía mucho frío. Antes de acostarse, Jane se acercó a Fenris para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

- Si escuchas algo despiértanos enseguida por favor.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hago una guardia. – Fenris todavía se sentía algo molesto con Jane, y disimular nunca había sido su fuerte.

- ¿Estás bien…? - dijo ella con cierto temor.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Olvídalo, no he dicho nada – estaban lejos del grupo y nadie les escuchaba.

- ¿Cómo van tus… heridas? – dijo Fenris con un poco más de suavidad.

- Sólo son rasguños, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué pasará cuando le encontremos?

- Le mataré y fin de la historia.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Jane sentía curiosidad por la historia de Fenris y prácticamente no conocía los detalles, por lo que se sentó junto a él y se dispuso a averiguar todo lo que pudiese. Se sentía algo incómoda por no saber con absoluta certeza a lo que se enfrentaban, y teniendo en cuenta el poder de los magos, era imprescindible salir de la incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Fenris mientras oteaba el horizonte.

- No te caen demasiado bien los magos ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo has notado?

- Es por Anders. ¿No te gusta sólo porque es mago?

- Yo no he dicho que no me guste, aunque… así es. La magia ha estropeado mi vida. Danarius borró mi pasado con estas marcas de lirio, y he presenciado demasiados asesinatos por la magia de sangre.

- Pero no todos los magos recurren a la magia de sangre Fenris.

- La tentación es poderosa. Más poder, más dinero, más influencias. Incluso se han destruido vidas en nombre del amor. ¡Imagínate! Cualquier mago puede sucumbir a la tentación, y los demonios siempre estarán ahí esperando su oportunidad.

- Supongo que no te gustará saber esto, pero debo decírtelo de todas forma – Jane se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando con temor - No siempre sucede así. Anders… él es una abominación.

- ¿Cómo? – Fenris miró de repente a Jane con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Es largo de explicar. Cuando le conocimos nos contó su historia sin reservas. Hizo un pacto con un demonio hace años. Estaban asesinando a magos sin explicación alguna, los templarios arrancaban los bebes con el don de la magia de los brazos de sus madres y los encerraban en una especie de cárcel para controlar sus poderes desde niños, y fue entonces cuando Anders conoció al demonio. Se llama Justicia, y ahora vive dentro de él. Bueno, más bien se han fusionado en un solo ser.

- Debe ser una broma…

- No lo es. Pero no supone ninguna amenaza Fenris. Anders lo hizo por ayudar a los magos a vivir su vida en liberad, y no hace otra cosa que ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Utiliza sus poderes para curar a los pobres en la ciudad aun arriesgándose a que le descubran los templarios. No es una mala persona.

- ¿Persona? ¡Es una abominación Jane! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que en cualquier momento…?

- Fenris, por favor. Es inofensivo. Te lo he contado porque creo que debías saberlo, pero no le ataques con esto. No está orgulloso de lo que hizo, y es un tema que le exalta con facilidad.

- ¡Tú misma lo estás reconociendo! ¿Y si en una de esas "exaltaciones" decide matar a alguien?

- Nunca ha sido así, te lo juro, ni una sola vez - Fenris se incorporó nervios. Desde que escapó de las garras de Danarius sólo había hecho que alejarse de la magia. Y ahora se encontraba acompañado de una abominación que iba a ayudarle a destruir a su antiguo amo.

- ¿Pretendes que no diga absolutamente nada? ¿Que haga como si él fuese normal?

- No creas que no te entiendo. Yo también me preocupé al conocer la historia. Pero le dimos una oportunidad y no nos ha fallado.

- De momento.

- Sí, y confío en que siempre sea así – Jane miró con cara de súplica a Fenris, cogiéndole de la mano desde el suelo – Por favor, confía en él, necesitamos estar unidos para volver sanos y salvos a casa.

Cuando la mano de Jane agarró la suya, Fenris permaneció inmóvil y en silencio unos segundos. Un flash de la noche que pasaron juntos pasó por su mente. Se tranquilizó y se sentó de nuevo.

- No te prometo nada Jane.

- Sólo inténtalo. No puedo retenerte si prefieres dejarnos, pero sinceramente creo que nos irá bien estar juntos, tanto a ti como al resto de nosotros.

- Por el momento me quedaré, pero te digo algo; si ese monstruo decide volverse loco de repente o hace algo sospechoso, yo mismo le mataré – Jane sabía que hablaba en serio, y aquello le hizo estremecerse.

- Eso no será necesario. Voy a dormir un poco, avísame a media noche.

Se dirigió hacia el resto con una sensación de culpabilidad en el cuerpo. ¿Debía haberse callado y dejar que Fenris lo averiguase por si mismo? La situación de Anders no era precisamente invisible. A veces, cuando se encontraban en medio de alguna batalla, los ojos del mago brillaban de furia, y Justicia asomaba con todas sus fuerzas durante unos instantes. En esas situaciones, era imposible negar que algo siniestro habitaba en él.

Varric, Isabela y Anders dormían profundamente alrededor de la hoguera, cada uno en su improvisada cama. La de Fenris estaba vacía, y por miedo a invadir su espacio, Jane se metió en la cama de Isabela con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Hacía mucho frío y se abrazó a su amiga, que perezosamente le dijo algunas palabras sin sentido.

Fenris no despertó a Jane durante la noche, y su guardia se alargó hasta el amanecer. Pronto comprenderían que la vida le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo, y eso sería difícil de cambiar.

La noche fue tranquila, y aunque Fenris no dejó de estar alerta en ningún momento, su mente se encontró dividida entre la vigilancia y la idea de estar trabajando con una abominación. Normalmente, los magos que hacían un pacto con un demonio, morían a las pocas horas, dejando sus cuerpos a merced del monstruo. Pero Anders sobrevivió, y en vez de morir, coexistía con Justicia dentro de su cuerpo.

Tras muchas horas, el sol empezó a asomar por el horizonte, y Fenris comenzó a sentir el peso del sueño en sus ojos. Todavía tardarían un par de horas en partir, y durante la mañana era más difícil que los asaltantes apareciesen. Así que se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia Jane, que todavía abrazaba a Isabela en la cama.

Isabela era una mujer muy atractiva, y su carácter le había hecho ganar la misma cantidad de amigos que de enemigos. Siempre que algo le gustaba, iba a por ello sin miedo al qué dirán, y sus amigos la conocían perfectamente bien, queriéndola aunque les metiese en líos demasiado a menudo.

Fenris se puso de cuclillas junto a Jane y la llamó en voz baja sin resultado. Al ver que ni tan siquiera parecía respirar de lo profundamente dormida que estaba, puso la mano en su espalda y la movió un poco, pero a quien despertó fue a Isabela.

- Hola cariño. ¿Vienes a dormir con nosotras?

- ¿Siempre eres así?

- Sólo cuando alguien me gusta- Isabela le guiñó un ojo sonriendo, aunque Fenris no supo cómo responder a aquello.

- Sólo quería despertar a Jane, me gustaría dormir un rato antes de partir.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿No te da vergüenza que sea yo quien te diga cómo despertar a una dama? – Isabela le apartó el pelo de la cara a Jane y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cielo… es hora de levantarse – la voz de la pirata se volvió extremadamente dulce.

- Mmm… ya voy.

- ¿Lo ves? Cuando quieras te puedes pasar por mi habitación en el Ahorcado y te enseño otros… truquillos.- Se volvió a estirar y en pocos minutos estaba dormida de nuevo.

- ¿Fenris? Pero si ya casi es de día. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

- No tenía sueño, descansaré un poco ahora y estaré listo para seguir adelante.

- Ninguna novedad supongo.

- Todo bien.

Ocupó la cama libre junto al fuego ya extinguido y susurró unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para el resto antes de dormirse.

Ya casi habían llegado al Monte Hendido, y Varric se lo hizo saber al resto alegremente. Conocía muy bien aquellos caminos y jamás se perdía, por lo que el resto siempre confiaba en sus dotes de rastreador. La marcha había sido tranquila hasta que Jane empezó a sentirse mal.

Antes de salir del improvisado campamento donde pasaron la noche, bebió agua de un riachuelo sin hervirla por el apuro, y ahora no podía dar dos pasos sin sentir terribles pinchazos en el estómago. Aun así, no quiso decir nada y fue Anders quien se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

- Jane, estás pálida. ¿Quieres que paremos un poco?

- No me iría mal, la verdad. Sólo unos minutos.

- ¡Es por el agua! Te dije que no la bebieras, pero eres tan cabezota. - Isabela se sentó en el suelo, resignada y molesta, más por el cansancio que por la indisposición de Jane.

- Lo siento… pensé que no me haría daño.

- Bueno, nos sentamos un rato y ya de paso comemos algo. ¡Ya es mediodía! – dijo Varric sentándose en el suelo e inspeccionar su ballesta con detenimiento.

Jane se estiró en el borde del camino sobre una manta de yerba baja cubierta por la sombra de un roble, y Anders se sentó junto a ella. Le pasó la mano por la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, y al ver que su temperatura era normal, le acarició el pelo con cierta nostalgia.

- Estarás bien. Voy a buscar una poción que te irá genial. No está muy buena, pero en poco rato te encontrarás como nueva.

- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti – por un momento, Jane olvidó que debía dejar de decirle aquellas cosas a Anders. El mago estaba sacando un par de frascos de su mochila cuando Fenris se plantó delante de él con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tú también te encuentras mal? Porque aquí tengo un brebaje para la mala uva que te iría de perlas.

- No necesito tus brebajes mago.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? No tengo toda la mañana - Fenris le miró invadido por la ira.

- Sé lo que eres.

- ¿Además de encantador?

- Eres una abominación.

- Vaya, veo que ya te has enterado. Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Quieres que te explique alguna batallita? Porque conozco varias sobre tipos como tú que no terminaron precisamente bien.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Más bien parece que tú me estás amenazando a mí.

- No te confundas, si quisiera matarte no tendrías tiempo ni de pensarlo. Quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando.

- Es bueno saberlo, aunque deberías preocuparte más por tus asuntos. Estás aquí con cara de amargado y, por el momento, no has hecho nada por ninguno de nosotros. Así que basta de advertencias y déjame en paz.

Fenris cerró los puños y notó una mano en su hombro, cosa que le hizo reaccionar al instante con bastante furia.

- ¡Qué!

- Sólo os traía la comida, pero si no la quieres me marcho – Isabela se cruzó de brazos y le miró distraída.

- No tengo hambre… gracias - dijo Fenris mostrando su creciente desagrado.

- ¡Como quieras! Más para el resto. Pero no dejes morir esos músculos amigo… son alucinantes - Anders se rió entre dientes y Fenris se dirigió enfurecido hacia donde se encontraba Jane.

- Oye, creo que todo esto ha sido una equivocación. ¡No pienso estar cerca de ese mago por más tiempo! No tengo problema con los demás, ni tan sólo con Isabela, pero ese tipo… - Jane se incorporó bastante molesta y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Y respecto a Anders, te diré lo mismo que le dije a él en la taberna. Si no quieres acompañarnos, nadie te obliga a hacerlo. ¡Estamos juntos en esto y no podemos prescindir de nadie, pero puedes marcharte si tan mal te sientes con nosotros! – Varric dejó de comer al escuchar el tono de voz de Jane, así como Isabela.

- Valoro tu ayuda, no me malinterpretes.

- ¿¡Qué no te malinterprete!? – Jane se encontraba tan mal y estaba tan disgustada que olvidó que allí había más personas además de Fenris.

- Estás muy exaltada.

- Que fueras tan estúpido conmigo la otra noche lo puedo olvidar, pero…

- ¿Qué noche? – dijo Anders tras ellos con la poción de Jane en la mano- ¿Qué pasa Jane? ¿No tendrá eso que ver con tu labio roto?

- Anders ¡no!

- ¿Crees que le haría daño mago? Será mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas - advirtió Fenris mirándole con furia.

- ¡Basta! Vamos a discutir esto como personas adultas, no como niños por favor- dijo Varric, sentándose junto a Jane y pidió a Isabela que hiciese lo mismo - Empecemos de nuevo; Anders, te presento a Fenris, es un elfo al que estamos ayudando a encontrar a su antiguo amo para matarle y, a cambio, nos ayudará con el resto de trabajos. Fenris, te presento a Anders, es un mago algo especial que jamás ha hecho daño a ningún inocente y que todos valoramos mucho aquí. ¿Podemos comportarnos por favor?

Fenris miraba a Jane, y ésta miraba a Varric con cierto orgullo por lo serio que se ponía cuando quería. Por su parte, Isabela miraba la escena como si no fuese con ella, expectante a la decisión de los demás.

- Yo… lo siento. Os necesito para encontrar a Danarius, y voy a ignorar su "situación" mientras se comporte – Fenris dijo aquellas palabras con los dientes apretados, como si le estuvieran obligando a ello.

- Me parece bien – dijo Anders - Aunque debes saber que jamás le haría daño a ninguno de mis compañeros, a diferencia de otros.

- Si te refieres a Jane, te confundes.

- Anders, eso es cosa mía ¿De acuerdo? La otra noche, Fenris me ayudó con el… borracho. No me hizo daño – si hubiera dicho toda la verdad, estaba segura que hubiese corrido la sangre.

- Amigos entonces. Ahora, si me lo permitís, voy a terminar de comer, y luego seguiremos hasta el Monte Hendido. Nos queda poco para llegar – Varric también se sentía molesto.

Todos se dispersaron y prefirieron terminar su comida en silencio, excepto Jane, que no probó ni un bocado. Anders tenía las palabras de Jane flotando en su cabeza y no podría pensar en otra cosa. Se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció la poción con el gesto serio.

- Toma, bébete esto. Sobre lo que has dicho antes… ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo para explicarme lo que sea verdad? ¿Te hizo algo?

- Anders, no me hizo nada ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que de lo contrario él estaría aquí hoy? No soy ninguna estúpida – en realidad, al recordar aquella noche, sí se sintió muy estúpida.

- Nunca estarás sola Jane. Pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y si ese elfo hace algo extraño, le mataré con mis propias manos – era la segunda amenaza de muerte que Jane escuchaba aquél día.

- Todo estará bien Anders. Deja de preocuparte por favor. Te lo agradezco, pero tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Tal y como Anders le había dicho, pasado un rato la poción empezó a hacer efecto y Jane recobró el color y las ganas de moverse, por lo que no tardaron mucho en recoger las cosas y marcharse de allí. Isabela, que tampoco había pasado por alto el comentario y con más preocupación que curiosidad, también quería saber qué había sucedido.

- ¡Jane! – Isabela rodeo a su amiga con el brazo.

- Sé lo que me vas a preguntar y sí, si prometes guardarme el secreto, te lo contaré – por supuesto, Jane iba a obviar la parte de la agresión.

- Tienes mi palabra. Cuando guardo un secreto sabes que me lo llevo a la tumba.

Aminoraron el paso y empezaron a hablar muy bajito para no ser escuchadas. Aun así, lo que no tuvieron en cuenta fue que Fenris, como cualquier otro elfo, tenía mucho oído y caminaba no demasiado lejos de ellas.

- A ver por dónde empiezo…

- ¡Por el final! ¿Hubo sexo?

- ¡Isabela! Baja la voz por favor.

- Sí, sí, perdona. ¡Eso significa que hubo sexo! Así que resulta que sí te hizo daño eh - dijo Isabela entre susurros.

- Bueno, sí. Pero por dios, no comentes nada. Me atacó aquel tipo y Fenris pasaba por allí. Me ayudó y fuimos a charlar a su casa.

- ¿Charlar?

Sí, sobre Danarius, el trabajo… ya sabes. En fin, que una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- ¡No te creo! Así, ¿tan rápido? Pero si parece de los que se resisten. Eres mi heroína – Isabela la miró sonriendo y no tardó en pedirle más detalles.

- ¿Tan evidente es Isabela?

- Mmm, sí…ese cuerpo tenso, esa mirada inescrutable…

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Quiero decir si tan evidente es que pasó… algo.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, Varric seguro que sospecha más que Anders, ya sabes, no se le puede esconder nada.

- Anders - murmuró Jane con preocupación.

- ¿Nunca te ha gustado verdad?

A Fenris se le aceleró la respiración por la expectativa de escuchar la respuesta de Jane. Definitivamente, le importaba más de lo que hubiera deseado.

- No es eso. Es un gran amigo, una gran persona. La noche que conocimos a Fenris dejé de pensar en ello, pero en los días anteriores empecé a ver en Anders algo más que un amigo.

- Y llegó el elfo. Esto se pone interesante. ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? – Isabela se cruzó de brazos y le dio un codazo amistoso a su amiga.

- Sí, y llegó Fenris. Tiene algo que me recuerda… en realidad no lo sé. Son sus ojos, la mirada. Por muy serio que parezca, siento que puedo confiar en él. Ya sabes que yo jamás antes me he acostado con alguien así, a lo loco. No sé qué me pasó… se me nubló la mente y creo que dejé de pensar.

- Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que dejaras de ser tan mojigata.

- ¡No soy mojigata!

- Pero cuenta, ¿qué pasó después? ¡Dios! Daría lo que fuera por haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

- ¡No seas morbosa! Pues no pasó nada, sólo me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente me desperté en el suelo y él estaba allí, mirándome.

- ¿Desnudo?

- Isabela… Estaba allí mirándome y me dijo que había sido demasiado precipitado, un error – Fenris no se arrepentía de lo que le dijo aquella mañana, pero había algo que no estaba bien, lo sentía. Siguió escuchando con la mirada fija en la espalda de Varric.

- ¿Un error? ¿Y ya está? Ni siquiera un "qué bien ha estado nena".

- ¿Cómo va a decirme eso? – a Jane se le escapó la risa, aunque el resto no se dieron la vuelta.

- ¿Y te fuiste?

- Sí, me marché y aquí estamos, buscando a Danarius.

- Vaya, vaya. Me has dejado de piedra. ¡Yo no se lo contaré a nadie si prometes mantenerme informada! Esto es muy emocionante… dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer, luchando por su amor, con sus cuerpos sudorosos…

- ¡Isabela! Frena tu imaginación por un momento, te van a oír. Además, Fenris no está enamorado de mí. Todo fue un error para él, y quizás tenga razón.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Supongo que sí…

En ese momento, Varric dejó su mochila en el suelo y les informó que al fin habían llegado. Isabela y Jane se acercaron a él y lo celebraron chocando las manos, como solían hacer cuando ganaban alguna batalla. Fenris, en cambio, sintió todo lo contrario. Aunque era lo que deseó cuando le dijo a Jane que había sido un error, que ella dijese que se arrepentía era más de lo que esperaba escuchar.

De nuevo, estaba anocheciendo, lo que significaba que todavía tardarían varias horas más en empezar la búsqueda. Antes de acostarse y acordar la guardia de aquella noche, Varric y Anders buscaron un buen lugar para acampar y pistas del paso de otros por aquél camino. Aunque no encontraron rastro alguno de la presencia de Danerius, sí pudieron encontrar un buen refugio. Un poco más lejos de donde habían parado, había unas cuevas poco profundas donde podrían resguardarse mejor del frío que la anterior noche.

Fenris, Isabela y Jane cogieron todo el equipaje y lo metieron dentro de la cueva, y ahora se planteaba un nuevo dilema. Habían traído comida para la vuelta, pero no para la estancia en Monte Hendido. Cuando salían varios días, Varric siempre se encargaba de cazar algún conejo o ave para la cena, y aquella noche no iba a ser menos.

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos en una hora. Preparad el fuego que os traeré la cena más exquisita que hayáis podido soñar jamás.

- Varric, te recuerdo que las ranas no se consideran una cena exquisita – Anders le hizo una mueca graciosa.

- ¿Quién ha dicho ranas? Aquella vez no fue culpa mía… demasiados pantanos y poca tierra firme.

- Yo prepararé el fuego – Isabela tenía una curiosa habilidad para encender fuegos que todos agradecían.

- ¡Bien! ¿Me acompañas rubito?

- Por supuesto, nunca me lo pierdo - Anders y Varric se marcharon, e Isabela se adentró en la cueva para encender el fuego, por lo que Fenris y Jane no pudieron hacer otra cosa que esperar a que anocheciera.

- ¿Qué sabes hacer Fenris? - preguntó Jane.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Isabela sabe encender fuegos, Anders tiene el don de la curación, Varric es un excelente cazador.

- ¿Y qué sabes hacer tú?

- Yo suelo hacer las guardias y soy muy buena en el combate – Jane sonrió a Fenris esperando algún gesto amable.

- Entonces tenemos las mismas habilidades. Deberíamos turnarnos – Fenris notó de nuevo aquella mirada triste en los ojos de Jane, la que vio por primera vez cuando se marchó de su casa, aunque esta vez prefirió no acallar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás triste?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Creía que no eras capaz de… ¿hablar?

- No te culpo, es cierto que se me da realmente mal. La otra noche no quise decir lo que dije.

- ¿Ah no?

- Quiero decir que no lo dije de la mejor forma posible. Debería haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

- Es un buen comienzo. ¿Podremos ser amigos?

- Eso creo – Fenris les devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sólo intentemos llevarnos bien, por el bien de todos. Antes me sentía mal y me he pasado hablándote de aquel modo.

- Olvídalo. Como has dicho, comencemos de nuevo. Nunca se me dará bien comunicarme, pero afortunadamente se me dan bien muchas otras cosas – Jane recordó el momento ante la chimenea, tapados con aquella colcha vieja, y se sonrojó.

- Sí, eso pienso yo.

- No me has respondido…

- ¿Triste? ¡No! Estoy bien. Sólo que cuando hablamos en mi casa sobre mi padre me puse un poco melancólica. Es duro perder a alguien a quien amas – Esta vez, sólo fue una mentira a medias.

- Me alegra que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

Jane se sintió mucho mejor después de la conversación con Fenris. Después de todo, parecía que las cosas podían empezar a ir bien, sólo faltaba que Anders y él dejasen de amenazarse el uno al otro.

Llevaban más de un día sin darse un baño, y antes de que oscureciese del todo, Jane e Isabela decidieron acercarse a un pequeño lago muy cerca de allí. Fenris se quedó haciendo guardia en la entrada de la cueva, centrando sus pensamientos en Danarius. Varric y Anders llegaron muy pronto con dos liebres bien alimentadas, y Fenris olvidó decirles que las chicas habían ido al lago.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! – Varric traía una liebre en cada mano y una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

- Fenris, ¿dónde están Isabela y Jane?

- Han ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores – Fenris casi no estaba escuchando a Varric.

- En fin, prepararé la cena yo mismo. Anders, ¿por qué no vas a echar un vistazo? Asegúrate que esas dos no se meten en un lio… otra vez.- Anders pareció recordar algo y se rió a carcajadas.

- Claro, enseguida vuelvo con ellas.

- No tubo que andar mucho hasta encontrarlas. Isabela ya se estaba vistiendo, aunque Jane estaba dentro del lago prácticamente desnuda. Anders se giró de inmediato y les avisó de que se encontraba allí.

- ¡Anders! ¿No te ha avisado Fenris? - Jane salió inmediatamente del agua y se visitó con prisas.

- Parece que ha olvidado algunos detalles. No estoy mirando, tranquilas – Isabela se echó a reír.

- ¡Otro mojigato! ¿Es que nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda Anders?

- Por supuesto que sí, empezando por ti – él también se echó a reír.

- ¡Aquella vez no cuenta! Ahora subimos.

- Os espero en la cueva.

Cuando Anders regresó, no tardó en comentar lo sucedido, todavía riendo.

- Fenris, ¡podrías haberme avisado! El baño de una mujer se considera algo privado ¿Sabes?

- Se estaban… oh, vaya. Debería disculparme con ellas.

- Elfo, creo que debes cambiar de chip. Diviértete un poco, sonríe. Ahora eres un hombre libre – Varric empezaba a sentir cierto aprecio por Fenris, desde el primer momento pensó que tenía potencial.

- Antes, tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes, aunque aceptaré tu consejo.

- Podrías empezar ayudándome con esto, esta liebre no quiere desprenderse de su piel.

- Espera, déjame intentar algo - las manos de Fenris se iluminaron y ardieron a través de una luz azulada. En un segundo arrancó la piel de la cena y se la ofreció a Varric sonriente.

- Bueno, parece que me vas a quitar el trabajo. No le digas nada a los demás o no me dejarán salir a cazar nunca más – Varric le guiñó un ojo a Fenris, que se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba ante la simpatía del enano.

Cuando Isabela y Jane regresaron, la cena estaba casi lista y todos prepararon sus respectivas camas para pasar la noche. En la cueva hacía menos frío que en el exterior, y el fuego terminó de calentar la estancia. Puesto que se encontraban muy resguardados, decidieron que aquella noche, en vez de hacer guardia, pondrían una trampa en la entrada de su refugio. Si a alguien se le ocurría entrar, una bomba de humo explotaría y todos podrían reaccionar a tiempo, así que nadie tuvo que sacrificar sus horas de sueño.

- Oh, ¿Me vas a dejar dormir solita hoy Jane? – Isabela se encontraba de mucho mejor humor tras el baño en el lago.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte a dormir sola.

- Bueno, si algún atractivo caballero quiere darme un poquito de calor esta noche, mi cama es grande.

- ¿No lo dirás por mí? Sabes que sólo me gustan las enanas de buen ver – Varric e Isabela no tenían ningún tipo de reparo en hablar abiertamente sobre sus experiencias sexuales, comentándolas a menudo y riéndose de las situaciones embarazosas.

- Chicos… ¿podéis dejar esa conversación para cuando no esté cenando? – Jane sonrió mientras devoraba su pedazo de liebre. Era lo primero que se metía en la boca desde hacía horas.

- ¡Por cierto! He traído algo que nos irá bien para el frío – Varric empezó a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó un juego de cartas y un par de botellas de alcohol.

- Esas botellas se parecen sospechosamente a las que tenía guardadas en la alacena. - Jane miró a Varric con fingida cara de sospecha.

- ¿Y quién puede negarse ante un whisky como este?

- ¿Por nosotros? - dijo Jane mientras Varric abría las botellas y empezaba a repartir las cartas – Después de comprobar el terreno debo deciros que para encontrar el rastro del mago, mañana tendremos que andar un poco más, y después de los kilómetros recorridos, no nos irá mal pasarlo bien un rato y descansar.

- Yo… no sé jugar a cartas – Fenris miró a Varric con cara de circunstancias.

- Bueno, ¡algún día tenía que ser el primero!

Llevaban jugando y bebiendo el tiempo suficiente como para que el mal humor y las diferencias pasasen a un segundo plano. Y aunque a todos les extrañase, Fenris fue el que más bebió con diferencia. Quizás fuese la falta de sueño, o quizás el cansancio acumulado, pero incluso le siguió las bromas a Isabela en más de una ocasión.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que deberíamos darte de beber más a menudo. Esa sonrisa no te queda mal elfo - Isabela, que había estado todo el tiempo sentada junto a Anders, se levantó y se acercó a Fenris.

- Si vienes a mirar mis cartas, te aseguro que no te será fácil.

- Me gustan los retos – la pirata se sentó junto a Fenris y bebió otro trago de whisky. Anders, por otro lado, no les quitaba la vista de encima.

- No hacéis mala pareja – dijo Anders mientras les miraba con cara de burla.

- Es cierto… ¡hacemos una pareja terrible! – Isabela le dio un suave golpe a Fenris con el hombro, y este la miró con esa sonrisa que Jane tan pocas veces había visto desde que le conoció días antes.

- ¿A quién le tocaba? – Jane empezaba a sentirse inquieta por la actitud de Fenris. Era normal que Isabela se comportase de aquella forma, pero no esperaba que él le siguiese la corriente. Anders tiró una carta sobre la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡He ganado! Otra vez. me debéis dinero chicos.

- ¡Eso está por ver! ¡Tengo derecho a una revancha amigo! Así que reparte – Varric odiaba perder, y más todavía contra Anders.

- Yo paso… la verdad es que voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco y me acostaré. Demasiado alcohol – Jane salió de la cueva, aunque nadie pareció haberla escuchado.

La noche estaba tranquila y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de algún que otro animal entre los árboles. La experiencia le había enseñado a reconocer al instante la diferencia entre los sonidos de la naturaleza y los de algún vándalo acechando, por lo que se estiró en el suelo para observar durante unos minutos los billones de estrellas que brillaban sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el murmullo de los árboles, la brisa escabulléndose entre ellos y algunos truenos lejanos que parecían acercarse sin prisas. Y estando allí estirada, también escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban desde el interior de la cueva. Eran los de Fenris, seguidos de los de Isabela. Aun así, no se incorporó y les miró desde el suelo.

- ¿Te has desmayado? – Isabela se estiró a su lado y extendió una manta sobre ellas- Apuesto a que necesitas compañía.

- Nunca va mal – Jane se acurrucó bajo la manta y miró a Fenris, que daba pequeños saltos junto a unos árboles.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ¡Claro! Está todo helado y parece que se acerca una tormenta. ¿Soléis congelaros bajo las estrellas a menudo? – Fenris les sonrió sin dejar de moverse.

- En realidad sí. Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez… - Isabela pareció recordar algo y su semblante se ensombreció.

- ¿Alguien querido? - preguntó Fenris.

Otro día te lo cuento, hoy estoy de buen humor. Bueno, demasiado frío para mi, ¡os dejo la manta y me vuelvo con el whisky!- Isabela volvió a entrar en la cueva y Fenris miró a Jane con una expresión difícil de definir.

- ¿Hay sitio ahí dentro para mí? La verdad es que sí tengo frío – Jane le miró sorprendida.

- Em… claro, si quieres…- Fenris no tardó en estirarse junto a ella bajo la manta, apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados y observando el firmamento.

- ¿Sabes? Aquél grupo de estrellas que hay justo ahí, son conocidas como la cama de Andraste – Jane intentó encontrar la constelación, pero con tal cantidad de estrellas parecía casi imposible.

- No la veo… ¿aquella? – dijo señalando el cielo con un dedo.

- No, aquella – Fenris cogió suavemente la cara de Jane y la dirigió hacia la dirección correcta.

- ¡Tienes las manos heladas!

- Eso parece – Fenris giró su rostro hacia Jane, que ahora miraba la constelación con curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué se llama así?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues la constelación - Al no recibir respuesta, Jane miró a Fenris y se dio cuenta de que él ya no observaba el cielo.

- Según cuenta la leyenda, la propia Andraste le dio el nombre tras conocer carnalmente al que fue su esposo en su vida terrenal.

- Qué curioso es que… - Fenris se acercó un poco más a Jane, quedando muy cerca de ella.

- ¿El qué?

- Fenris, estás borracho, quizás sería mejor que…

- Quizás esté borracho – Fenris le pasó la mano por detrás del cabello a Jane, quedándose tan cerca que sus labios apenas se distanciaban escasos centímetros.

- Tú mismo dijiste que fue un error.

- Tú también lo dijiste.

- ¿Me has estado espiando? – Jane se apresuró a levantarse por temor a algo que no terminaba de definir.

- No, sólo que habéis estado hablando demasiado alto, eso es todo – Fenris sonrió mientras Jane se enfurecía por momentos.

- Buena forma de definirlo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la cueva, dejando al elfo fuera y algo consternada. Los demás seguían jugando a cartas, aunque no se unió a la partida. Les miró de reojo al pasar y se tumbó en su cama, dispuesta a dormirse lo antes posible.

- ¿Ya te acuestas? - preguntó Anders todavía sonriendo.

- Estoy cansada, pero podéis seguir, no te preocupes – Jane miró a Anders fugazmente con miedo a que intuyese lo que había sucedido fuera. Segundos después llegó Fenris con el gesto serio y devolvió la manta a Isabela.

- Creo que todos deberíamos descansar. – dijo Varric bostezando, y miró al resto de sus compañeros con cara de sueño.

Enseguida se acostaron y no tardaron en dormirse, aunque Jane se sentía incapaz de cerrar los ojos. ¿La había intentado besar? Era lo último que esperaba tras su conversación, además, él las había escuchado hablar sobre lo que sucedió y claramente sabía que había dicho que se arrepentía. "¿Será por orgullo?", pensó mientras miraba fijamente el techo de piedra.

De repente, escuchó algo detrás de ella y se giró sigilosamente.

- ¿Fenris?

- Sólo quería disculparme por lo de antes. Creo que he bebido demasiado y me he descontrolado.

- Sí, parece que lo tuyo es descontrolarte - Jane no pudo evitar cierto tono de resentimiento.

- Tienes razón, sólo que… lo siento – la cama de Isabela se movió ligeramente y la chica pronunció algunas palabras inteligibles.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Quiero decir… lo que sucedió en tu mansión fue algo espontáneo, no tiene por qué significar nada, pero no comprendo lo que ha pasado hoy.

- Si quieres que lo hablemos, este no es el mejor momento Jane. No creo que sea buena idea que…

- ¡Claro que quiero que lo hablemos! ¡No puedes rechazarme e intentar besarme cuando te plazca! – Aunque Jane intentaba hablar en voz baja, Anders se despertó y permaneció en silencio, escuchando algo que no hubiera podido afrontar ni en cien años.


	3. Frustración

**Una historia diferente**

_Capítulo 3. Frustración_

El sol asomaba perezosamente desde la entrada del refugio mientras Varric recogía las bombas de humo instaladas la noche anterior. Como era de esperar, nadie les despertó a mitad de la noche y todos excepto Anders disfrutaron de un sueño realmente reparador. Incluso Jane, que había tardado mucho en dormirse, amaneció con la mente bastante despejada.

Isabela fue la última en incorporarse de la cama, aunque llevaba despierta más tiempo que ninguno. Fenris, en cambio, recogió rápidamente botellas y mantas y se las ofreció a Jane casi sin mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo más? – le tendió dos sacos ya preparados para la marcha, aunque Jane no le respondió.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza amiga? – Isabela se acercó a ellos y cogió los sacos con una sonrisa.

- No. Estoy perfectamente. Algunas pesadillas sin importancia, pero descansada.

- Sí, yo también he tenido una pesadilla esta noche. Te sorprendería - escupió Anders mirando feroz a Fenris desde el fondo de la cueva.

Tras unos segundos de extraña tensión, Jane se dirigió al exterior junto a Varric, que preparaba tranquilamente un desayuno a base de sopa con los huesos del conejo de la noche anterior y un par de patatas.

- Voy a ver si encuentro algunas bayas o algo más para acompañar - dijo Jane entrecerrando los ojos por la luz de la mañana.

- ¡Genial! Aunque no te alejes demasiado, he visto tierra removida justo ahí. Puede ser que alguien se pasase por aquí anoche – Varric parecía haber olvidado que Jane, Isabela y Fenris estuvieron allí mismo, estirados bajo las estrellas.

- Claro… enseguida vuelvo.

Aunque sabía que por allí no había pasado nadie, no necesitó alejarse demasiado, puesto que en unos arbustos cercanos encontró unas frutas del bosque bastante maduras. De repente, escuchó algo detrás de ella y, aunque en un primer momento hubiese apostado por Fenris, al girarse se encontró con Anders mirándola seriamente.

- Hola Jane ¿Te ayudo?

- Ya casi he terminado, pero si quieres coger esta mitad y… - Anders la agarró del brazo con suavidad, haciendo que Jane se incorporase algo incómoda.

- ¿Puedes ser sincera conmigo aunque sólo sea esta vez? – Jane temió que les hubiese escuchado hablar a Fenris y a ella la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – su voz se quebró inevitablemente.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y el elfo? –los temores de Jane se hicieron realidad.

- Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora mismo.

- Entonces es cierto. Cuando me dijiste que yo no te interesaba, realmente sí tenía algo que ver con él, ¿no es así?

- Anders… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- ¡Porque lo necesito!Te… te quiero Jane, es tarde para olvidarlo, y creía que tú también sentías algo por mí hasta que apareció ese maldito engreído.

- Sí creí sentir algo antes Anders, pero sólo fue una ilusión. La soledad, el rencor… no fue real.

- Para mí sí lo fue - dijo Anders con decepción en el rostro.

- Lo siento, no quise herirte, por eso no mencioné a Fenris cuando estuviste en casa.

- Creo que no es un buen momento para seguir hablando.

Anders cogió la mitad de los frutos que Jane había recogido y volvió con el resto mientras ella le miraba con un sentimiento que oscilaba entre la tristeza a la furia. Se sentó en el suelo, allí mismo, y tras unos largos minutos, decidió seguir los pasos de Anders. Cuando llegó con el resto de frutos, Fenris la miró de reojo y rápidamente devolvió su mirada al suelo, donde había estado durante todo aquél tiempo. Estaba tan serio que ni tan sólo Isabela se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

- Bueno chicos, después de esta exquisita sopa sólo tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el este durante un par de horas y, con un poco de suerte, una vez lleguemos donde creo, sabremos si hemos seguido la pista correcta – informó Varric con una gran sonrisa.

- Recordad que Danerius es mío. Yo le mataré – Fenris apretó los puños mientras los hundía en la arena.

- Claro, todo tuyo amigo – Varric le puso la mano sobre el hombro mientras Fenris se había sumergido en oscuros pensamientos.

Terminaron el desayuno y, sin perder tiempo, prosiguieron su larga marcha hacia el este, tal y como Varric había indicado. Jane e Isabela encabezaban el grupo en silencio, atentas a cualquier ruido extraño que pudiese salir del bosque. El camino casi se había deshecho y estaban avanzando campo a través.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Isabela mientras miraba hacia un lateral de reojo.

- Un poco, pero ya sabes; estar tranquila antes de una batalla es como una sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Crees que vamos a encontrar al mago?

- Es probable que…

Jane cayó de bruces al suelo y una trampa de fuego estalló bastante cerca de ellas. Afortunadamente, el que la había colocado no era demasiado diestro, porque de lo contrario, ambas habrían sufrido serias heridas.

- ¡Mierda! - Varric desenvainó su ballesta y corrió hacia Jane e Isabela seguido de Anders y Fenris.

Un grupo de ocho hombres apareció de entre los árboles y empezó una lucha bastante igualada. Cinco de ellos atacaron con espadas, y el resto se quedaron más atrás, lanzando flechas envenenadas. Anders lanzó un hechizo de hielo que acabó con dos de los asaltantes mientras Varric disparaba a los arqueros sin descanso. Fenris no tardó en perforarle el cráneo a otro de ellos.

Casi habían terminado con todos cuando un tipo que había permanecido escondido tras unos arbustos se lanzó sobre Jane, inmovilizándola en el suelo con el filo de la espada en su cuello. Si hubiesen tenido ventaja, la habría matado al instante, pero ya habían caído seis de sus hombres y necesitaba un rehén para poder huir.

- ¡Todos quietos ahora! – apenas le temblaba el pulso y miraba fijamente a Jane, dispuesto a rebanarle el pescuezo al menor movimiento extraño.

- De acuerdo tío, no le hagas nada - dijo Varric mirándole con una serenidad fingida, intentando no mostrarse nervioso ante los tipos que todavía seguían vivos.

- ¡Vosotros cuatro, detrás de mí! – claramente, se trataba del jefe del grupo – Vamos a largarnos con ella, y como se os ocurra acercaros, la mataré. ¿Está claro?

- Tu trato cojea amigo… ella se queda con nosotros y vosotros os largáis por donde habéis venido.

- Vamos Crash… deberías hacerle caso.

- ¡Silencio! No pienso irme con las manos vacías. Ella nos divertirá esta noche, ¿verdad cielo?

Jane hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Crash apretó todavía más el filo de la espada y Jane notó que empezaba a sangrar, aunque no sintió ningún dolor. Isabela utilizó uno de sus trucos de pícara y, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles. En un gesto extremadamente rápido, lanzó una daga hacia Crash, que cayó fulminado con el arma entre las cejas. Jane se incorporó con el cuello ensangrentado y la lucha se inició de nuevo, aunque esta vez terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando los cinco tipos yacían en el suelo, Anders se aceró apresuradamente a Jane con terror en la mirada.

- Dios mío Jane... déjame ver tu cuello – le levantó la barbilla y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que el corte era superficial y su vida no corría peligro alguno – Creía que te perdíamos.

- De nada, por cierto- Isabela sonrió triunfante al grupo mientras Fenris arrancaba su espada del cuerpo de uno de los caídos.

- ¡No os desharéis de mí tan fácilmente! - dijo Jane sonriendo y con la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas.

Aun así, la sonrisa le duró poco. En menos de tres segundos se encontró con los labios de Anders sobre los suyos. El mago la había rodeado con los brazos y la besaba como si allí sólo estuviesen ellos dos. Jane se apartó de él despacio y mirándole con los ojos más sorprendidos del mundo.

- ¿Anders? - susurró Jane paralizada.

- ¡Vaya! – Isabela dejó caer sus dagas y les miró atónita.

- Lo siento, creía que te había perdido Jane.

Anders se alejó del grupo, que le miraba estupefacto por lo que acababa de hacer. Fenris se dirigió a él, dispuesto a matarlo allí mismo, pero tras dar dos pasos se detuvo. No podía hacer nada, Jane no era nada suyo y decidió dominar su furia. En vez de eso se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo blanco que llevaba bajo su armadura. Jane aceptó el pañuelo y limpió su sangre con él, todavía impactada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Quieres que le mate? – Fenris le susurró casi al oído aquellas palabras.

- No le hagas nada. Sólo me ha… lo solucionaré con él.

Fenris la miró fijamente un momento y regresó junto a Varric e Isabela, que habían empezado a recoger sus cosas, ahora esparcidas por el suelo del bosque.

- ¡Varric! ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? - dijo Isabela emocionada. Las situaciones incómodas siempre le habían parecido encantadoras.

- Bueno, un beso. ¡Un señor beso diría yo! No es que fuese el mejor momento, pero tenía que terminar pasando.

- ¿Seguimos? – Fenris sentía que si no seguía caminando acabaría por matar al mago.

- Sí, sí, terminemos de recoger las cosas – Isabela recordó la historia que Jane le contó el día anterior sobre la aventura con Fenris, y se puso algo nerviosa.

- Terminemos pues, pero nada de besos hasta mañana chicos – dijo Varric ya más calmado, y rió tan fuerte que algunos pájaros salieron volando de unos árboles cercanos.

**ooo**

Jane fue en dirección a Anders en cuanto recuperó la compostura, y el resto se quedaron junto a los cadáveres de los asaltantes, esperando no sabían demasiado bien qué. Varric no tardó demasiado en fijarse en Fenris, que caminaba de un lado a otro rígido como una piedra.

- ¿Qué te preocupa elfo?

- Hemos venido a por Danarius, y en vez de eso estamos aquí, esperando a que él le declare su amor. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Déjales un momento, es más complicado de lo que parece – Varric miró hacia la pareja con preocupación. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedarse más tiempo del acordado en aquellos montes.

Isabela se sentó en el suelo y miró de reojo a Fenris, que no obvió el detalle. Fenris no quería que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, por lo que tomó una postura más relajada y se sentó junto a ella. Aun así, empezó a escuchar la voz de Jane bastante sobresaltada, y aquello terminó de ponerle nervioso.

No quería reconocerlo, pero no soportaba que Anders la tocara. Allí sentado en el suelo, sintió que estaba perdiendo algo. De hecho, quizás ya era tarde para ello, aunque eso no le impidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia Jane y Anders, que cada vez alzaban más la voz.

- Fenris, no creo que sea buena idea - Varric empezaba a intuir que la impaciencia del elfo iba más allá de encontrar a su antiguo amo.

- No voy a esperar ni un segundo más, no me fío de él – No tardó demasiado en encontrarles y Anders reaccionó con furia extrema al verle.

- ¡Y tú qué quieres! – Jane le cogió del brazo, impidiendo que se lanzara sobre Fenris.

- Jane… ¿está todo bien? - preguntó Fenris haciendo caso omiso de Anders.

- No te metas Fenris… por favor, vas a empeorar las cosas.

- ¡Es culpa tuya! Vienes aquí con la escusa de encontrar a tu amo y no haces otra cosa que estropearlo todo.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente? – Fenris notó que los ojos del mago empezaban a brillar sospechosamente.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente imbécil! Aléjate de ella, ¿me has entendido?

- No eres más que un monstruo…

En menos de un segundo, Anders se lanzó sobre Fenris y le agarró del cuello, mientras de su garganta emergía una voz que apenas parecía humana.

-¡No le hagas daño Anders! – al escuchar los gritos de Jane, Varric e Isabela llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Maldita abominación! – Fenris puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Anders, que le soltó del cuello inmediatamente, inmovilizado por el dolor – No te voy a matar porque me das lástima, ¿me oyes?

- Basta ya por favor… - Jane lloraba mientras suplicaba que todo terminase de una vez, y Fenris se apartó de Anders, que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Isabela corrió hacia Anders con temor a que volviese a atacar al elfo y finalmente alguien muriera.

- Basta Anders, déjalo ya. Éste no es el momento para arreglar nada ¿entiendes? – dijo Isabela mientras los ojos de Anders iban volviendo a la normalidad.

- Lo siento, Justicia… me he dejado dominar.

- No pasa nada, ya ha terminado - Isabela le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura.

Fenris seguía de pie, mirando a Anders con unos ojos absolutamente impasibles. Varric se acercó a Jane y le preguntó algo en voz tan baja que ni tan sólo él pudo escuchar, y Jane asintió con la cabeza.

- Chicos, - dijo Varric - no es buen momento para solucionar esto. Tenemos dos opciones, o seguimos con la misión o volvemos a Kirkwall ahora, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados. No tardarán en aparecer nuevos asaltantes y no estamos en condiciones de defendernos.

- Sigamos - dijo Anders tajante. Se incorporó y miró a Fenris de una forma que nadie pudo interpretar- Solucionaré esto cuando regresemos a la ciudad. Jane, lamento lo que ha pasado.

- Prefiero no decir nada ahora.

- Lo entiendo – Anders recogió su bolsa y empezó a andar de nuevo, seguido del resto del grupo.

El resto de camino hasta llegar al punto señalado, Varric caminó junto a Anders y hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo sucedido, aunque ninguno de los otros quiso acercarse demasiado a ellos. Sabían que Varric era el más indicado para hacerle entrar en razón. Ambos se consideraban como hermanos, pese a las pronunciadas diferencias físicas, y sus charlas siempre habían dado buenos resultados.

Jane, en cambio, se negó a hablar sobre ello con Isabela. Se sentía profundamente dolida por la situación, y aunque pareciese extraño, sólo deseaba correr y llorar lejos de todo aquél mal trago. Aun así, lo único que hizo fue andar sin pronunciar palabra.

Tras dos horas de marcha bosque a través, finalmente llegaron a un descampado y Varric dio la voz de alarma. Varios metros más adelante había algunos hombres tumbados en el suelo y claros signos de lucha. Corrieron hacia los cadáveres, que finalmente fueron siete, y enseguida se dieron cuenta que, un poco más allá, se encontraba un carromato acompañado de un enano de aspecto amable.

- Buenos días amigo – gritó Varric mientras se acercaba a él con las manos en alto en señal de paz.

- Hola hermano, extraño encontrarnos en lugar tan hostil – el extraño estrechó la mano de Varric con una amplia sonrisa de enano.

- ¿Sabes qué ha pasado ahí enfrente?

- Acabo de dejarlos atrás. Parece que unos bandidos han acabado con ese grupo no hará más de un día. He echado un vistazo por la zona y he encontrado una hoguera extinguida y algunos huesos de ave. Mala fortuna la de ellos.

- Parece que en esta zona se encuentran como en casa. Hace apenas una hora también han intentado asaltarnos a nosotros, aunque se han llevado una buena sorpresa.

Mientras Varric conversaba con el enano, Fenris examinó los cadáveres, dándose cuenta de inmediato que la pista que habían estado siguiendo estaba justo delante de ellos, más muerta que otra cosa.

- Varric, éste es el mago que buscábamos. Los cadáveres son todos de esclavos hombres, ninguno de mujer… malditos desgraciados – masculló Fenris, y miró a Jane de reojo, recordando la noche en la que la atacaron.

- Por tu cara deduzco que no es Danarius – el enano conocía la respuesta.

- No, no lo es.

- En fin, debíamos intentarlo. Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa antes de que se haga de noche y perdamos un día más – Varric dejó caer los brazos junto a su cuerpo en un gesto realmente decepcionado.

- ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís hermano? - preguntó el enano sin perder su sonrisa.

- Regresamos a Kirkwall.

- Yo voy hacia Kirkwall. Llevo estas mercancías a la ciudad, así que si queréis puedo llevaros.

- ¿Cuánto nos costará el viaje? – dijo Jane dirigiéndose hacia el mercader con sentida amabilidad.

- Nada por un hermano humana. Yo os llevo gratis y vosotros me protegéis.

- Un trato justo – Varric encajó su mano con la del enano y todos suspiraron aliviados al saber que no debían volver a casa a pie.

**ooo**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que llegaron a Kirkwall, y por lo sucedido durante el viaje, decidieron descansar durante al menos siete días más. El labio de Jane se había curado del todo y apenas se veía una pequeña cicatriz. "Una más para la colección" pensó mientras se miraba al espejo de su cómoda y recordaba la tarde en la que Anders le examinó la herida.

Desde que llegaron, no había salido de su casa. El primer día se lo pasó entero encerrada en su habitación. Valeria llamó a su puerta un par de veces para saber qué le sucedía, pero Jane sólo dijo que estaba cansada. Aun así, tras cuatro días, empezaba a echar de menos el olor de la ciudad, así que se dispuso a salir a dar una vuelta y reflexionar sobre cómo debía enfocar su relación con Anders.

Cuando hablaron de lo sucedido lejos del grupo, Anders se puso muy nervioso. Le recriminó haberle mentido sobre Fenris y le preguntó una y otra vez qué había sucedido la noche en la que aquél mendigo la golpeó. Jane no quiso contarle nada, y cuando le estaba diciendo que lo olvidase todo, apareció el elfo.

Se puso un abrigo de lana y guardó bajo su camisa una daga bien afilada. Se juró a si misma que nunca más cometería la estupidez de salir sin protección y bajó las escaleras de su mansión hacia la calle. Todavía era medio día y en la plaza mayor no podía haber más vida.

Varios mercaderes mencionaban de carrerilla los mil productos que vendían, mujeres y hombres paseaban elegantes junto a la enorme fuente, algunos niños discutían sobre quién había ganado el juego de la coba y algún que otro mendigo ensayaba su cara más lastimosa para recibir sus limosnas.

Jane pasó entre todos ellos, saboreando el característico aroma a especias y dejándose bañar por la luz del sol. Se sentó en un banco junto a una mujer que abrazaba a su bebé y observó la mansión de Fenris a lo lejos. "¿Estará en casa?", se preguntó intrigada, y el azar le permitió ver cómo alguien pasaba frente a uno de los grandes ventanales.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se sentó en el banco, pero al voltear la cabeza, pudo observar que la mujer con su bebé ya no estaba junto a ella. En su lugar había un mendigo que ahora la miraba lastimosamente.

Se incorporó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión de Fenris. Decidió que todavía podían hablar como personas civilizadas, y además, quería agradecerle que se acercase a ayudarla cuando Anders y ella estaban discutiendo, aunque aquello sólo empeorase las cosas.

Hizo sonar el picaporte varias veces, pero nadie acudió a abrir. El sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo, por lo que debían ser las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde. Realmente se había quedado allí sentada demasiado tiempo, y quizás Fenris había salido sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Llamó una vez más y, al no recibir respuesta, empujó la puerta suavemente. Ésta se abrió, cosa que la alarmó bastante. "¿Y si alguien ha entrado?", pensó, recordando que Fenris tenía enemigos. Se contuvo unos instantes y finalmente entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La mansión estaba realmente oscura, puesto que los ventanales estaban todos cubiertos por gruesas cortinas. Jane observó hilillos de luz en los que revoloteaban minúsculas motas de polvo ante la puerta entreabierta del salón. Sacó la daga que llevaba escondida y se encaminó hacia allí intentando no hacer ruido.

Nada, no había nadie. Observó la chimenea que en su día la calentó y la polvorienta alfombra donde ella y Fenris habían pasado aquella noche. De repente, alguien entró en la mansión y Jane se escondió tras un enorme jarrón, sobresaltada. La respiración se le aceleró y escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un lamento.

Al asomarse por la puerta pudo ver que Fenris se encontraba en el suelo y no se movía. Bajó como alma que lleva el diablo y se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¿Fenris? ¿Estás herido? – Le abrió el chaleco buscando signos de lucha, pero no parecía estar herido.

- Jane… lo he hecho…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué has hecho?

- He ganado… no han podido conmigo.

- ¿Estás… borracho? – aquello tenía toda la pinta de estar relacionado con Varric y cierto juego de cartas.

- Sólo un… yo… ugg… debería… dormir un poco.

- Sí, pero no aquí.

Jane incorporó a Fenris del suelo y lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación. La cama no estaba hecha y había un libro junto a ella. "¿Quizás ha intentado empezar a leer?" Jane no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al intuir que Fenris también tenía preocupaciones más allá de asesinar a cierto mago.

- Túmbate aquí, estarás más cómodo.

- Creo que he bebido demasiado.

- Sí, eso parece. Agradéceselo a Varric, es un experto emborrachando a la gente.

- Varric… es un gran tipo… bueno, grande a su manera…

- Sí, sí, deja que te tape con esto, está haciendo frío– Jane colocó sobre Fenris una colcha vieja y éste la miró embobado.

- Así que estás aquí…

- Ya me marcho, sólo había venido a charlar un rato.

- Quédate un poquito más - Jane todavía estaba colocando bien la colcha cuando Fenris le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él.

- Fenris… estás bebido.

- Y tú estás encima de mí - el elfo pasó su mano por el cabello de Jane mientras la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Tú me has hecho caer! No hagas nada de lo que mañana te puedas arrepentir Fenris.

- ¿Puedo besarte? Eres… preciosa – Jane le miró unos segundos, muy cerca de él, y aunque la tentación empujaba con fuerza, finalmente se incorporó.

- Me marcho ya.

Volvió a esconder su daga y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación, Fenris la cogió de la mano y le dio la vuelta. La miró sonriendo un momento antes de dirigirla suavemente contra una pared y empezar a besarla. La tumbó sobre la cama y la acarició de una forma distinta a la primera vez. Jane notó algo más que deseo. Sus caricias eran delicadas y la besaba con tanta ternura que casi parecía haber esperado una eternidad para hacerlo.

- Fenris, para un momento – Jane se levantó de la cama con el pelo revuelto y la blusa a medio desabrochar.

- Sólo quédate un poco más…

- ¿Para ti es un juego? Porque para mí no lo es. Con una vez tuve suficiente - Fenris se sentó, y por un momento pareció recuperar la cordura.

- No eres eso para mí.

- Entonces hablemos claro. Me dijiste que no debía volver a suceder. Después de eso intentaste besarme, y ahora esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí Fenris?

- Yo… no sé qué decir – bajó la mirada y Jane sintió como si un puñal le atravesase el alma.

- Como decía, me marcho ya.

- ¡Espera! Eres la primera persona que conozco desde que perdí la memoria que me importa - dijo Fenris intentando no arrastrar las palabras.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no puedo ofrecerte nada… no tengo nada que ofrecer.

- Al fin estás hablando claro, aunque estés borracho. Te agradecería que no intentases nada como lo de hoy nunca más.

- Entiendo.

Jane se abrochó la blusa y salió de la mansión hecha una furia con el pelo todavía revuelto. No quería encerrarse en casa de nuevo, así que decidió ir al Ahorcado y tomar algo fuerte que la ayudase a despejar la mente. Se sentía tan estúpida que hubiese llorado, aunque en vez de eso le asestó una patada a una pared y siguió caminando ahora con los ojos vidriosos, medio por el dolor y medio por una profunda frustración.

**ooo**

Al llegar al Ahorcado, el panorama no era distinto al de cualquier otra noche. Un par de camareras con cara de pocos amigos iban de aquí para allá sirviendo mugrosos vasos de whisky, varios hombres bebían y reían en mesas de madera corroída desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y alguna que otra prostituta embaucaba a cualquiera que hubiera bebido más de la cuenta.

Jane vio a Varric sentado en su mesa habitual, pero con alguien que no recordaba haber visto antes. Era un hombre moreno de piel y de ojos azules. Vestía como un bardo, por lo que, probablemente se trataba de alguno de los contactos del enano. Se aceró a la mesa con cierto recelo y no tardó en ser vista.

- ¡Mira quién tenemos por aquí! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti - dijo Varric con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué hablabais exactamente?

- Le estaba contando a James cómo mataste a aquél ogro tan feo en el Valle del Lord. – Varric se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras llamaba a una de las camareras.

- Al fin tengo el placer de conocerla en persona señorita Hawke – el bardo se levantó de su silla e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Vaya Varric, no sabía que también te rodeabas de gente decente – Jane le miró sonriente.

- Sí, sí… ¡pero no te acostumbres! Te presento a James, un viejo amigo.

- Puedes llamarme Jane.

- Como gustes, Jane.

- Por cierto, ¿no te has cruzado con Fenris? Hace apenas una hora estaba aquí, jugando a los diamantes con nosotros. ¡El elfo aprende rápido! – Jane prefirió ahorrarse explicaciones y mintió, como era habitual últimamente.

- No, no le he visto.

- Espero que no se haya confundido de mansión, el chico iba bastante bebido.

- Seguro que ha sabido llegar, no sufras.

La camarera llegó con tres jarras de cerveza y Varric le guiñó un ojo a Jane.

- Hoy invito yo.

- No te voy a negar el trago, por Dios que lo necesitaba – los tres brindaron y bebieron en silencio.

- ¡Pero bueno! Mira a quién tenemos por aquí… ¡otra vez! – grió Varric con alegría. Jane vio aparecer por la puerta a Fenris, aunque parecía más sereno que hacía un rato. Cogió una silla y se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

- Hola amigo – James le ofreció su jarra, pero Fenris la rechazó con un gesto de hastío.

- No esperaba verte por aquí de nuevo, al menos tras varias horas – Varric le sonrió ampliamente.

- Es que… todavía era temprano para volver a casa.

- ¡Bueno! Siempre eres bienvenido a mi hogar – Varric solía decir que aquella taberna de mala muerte era su propia casa, puesto que había pagado por adelantado la mejor habitación durante un año entero.

- Si nos disculpáis un momento, James y yo tenemos que charlar unos minutos con aquellos tíos. En seguida estamos de vuelta – James miró a Jane y le ofreció una media sonrisa fácil de interpretar.

- Espero que podamos seguir charlando luego Jane.

- Claro, de aquí no me moveré – Fenris también miró a Jane, aunque en vez de una sonrisa, en su cara se dibujó una mueca bastante peculiar.

- No voy a preguntar, no es asunto mío.

- Exacto… ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- No es que tenga muchos lugares a los que ir, la verdad. Además, he visto que no entrabas en tu casa y me he preocupado.

- ¿Me has estado espiando? - Jane le miró con vergüenza al suponer que la había visto pateando una pared.

- No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Esa daga que llevas parece poca protección y empieza a oscurecer – Jane le miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que llevo una daga?

- Tan borracho no estoy como para no notarla clavándose en… mi pecho.

- Esto es bochornoso…

- ¿Quieres que me marche?

- Esta no es mi casa, y no tengo motivos para pedirte que te marches – Fenris miró a un lado con gesto consternado y Jane se sintió mal al instante por haberle hablado de aquella forma. James y Varric volvieron a la mesa enseguida.

- Bueno Jane, ¿Y qué te cuentas tú? - preguntó el Bardo alzando una ceja.

- Poca cosa, la verdad. Últimamente el trabajo no está yendo como esperábamos.

- ¿Poca acción quizás? – James volvió a sonreirle de aquella forma tan poco discreta, y mientras Varric les miraba con graciosa curiosidad, Fenris, todavía algo borracho, empezaba a sentir un notorio descontento hacia el bardo.

- Algo así…

- Digamos que hemos estado siguiendo pistas poco fructíferas – aclaró Varric dando otro largo trago a su cerveza.

- Si necesitáis ayuda, siempre podéis contar conmigo, soy ágil con el arco.

- ¿La necesitamos? – preguntó Fenris mirando a James fijamente.

- Sólo era una idea amigo, veo que a vuestro grupo le falta un arquero.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, aunque por el momento estamos servidos – intervino Varric, y alzó su jarra para hacer un brindis - ¡Por los buenos amigos!

- Y por los nuevos también - dijo James. Jane no pudo evitar sentirse aludida y se puso algo colorada.

- ¿Estás intentando ligar con ella? ¡Porque deberías saber que tiene varios pretendientes! ¿Verdad Fenris? – aunque Varric sólo había querido hacer una broma, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no iba tan desencaminado. Las marcas de Fenris empezaron a emitir aquél característico brillo que nadie pasó desapercibido.

- ¡Varric! No exageres por favor - Jane sintió que aquél era un buen momento para vengarse de Fenris y, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, algo en su interior le pedía provocar al elfo.

- ¿Acaso he metido la pata? No quisiera ofender a nadie - James fingió una falsa seriedad y miró a Jane.

- No hay nadie que deba sentirse ofendido aquí, a menos que Varric tenga algo que confesar – Jane le guiñó un ojo al enano en un gesto de profunda complicidad.

- Siento herir tus sentimientos, pero ya sabes que no eres mi tipo – Varric rió de nuevo y en la otra punta del bar estalló una pelea, como era habitual.

- En ese caso, déjame que os invite a otra ronda, aunque esta vez de algo más fuerte - dijo James sonriente.

- ¿Te he dicho que me caes genial? – Varric volvió a llamar a la camarera.

Ya llevaban un buen rato charlando y Jane empezó a sentir cómo el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza. James cada vez la ponía en situaciones más comprometidas, y Fenris, que no había vuelto a beber, cada vez estaba más serio.

- ¿La última ronda amigos? – las intenciones del bardo eran más que evidentes a estas alturas - Aunque creo que alguien debería acompañarte a casa Jane, no quisiera que te sucediese nada por el camino.

- Bueno, la última y para casa… y gracias por el ofrecimiento.

- Yo la acompañaré, gracias – Fenris fulminó a James con la mirada. La sola imagen de aquél tipo entrando a la mansión con Jane le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Tomemos la última y que decida la dama, es lo adecuado.

- Fenris es mi… vecino, pero si quieres acompañarnos será un honor para mí – Jane se sentía triunfante al ver la cara de celos de Fenris, y aunque aquello no tenía ningún objetivo claro, calmaba su ira.

La última ronda terminó, y Varric se despidió de ellos bastante ebrio. Tal y como había dicho, James se ofreció a acompañar a Jane, y Fenris no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse. El camino hacia alta ciudad se le hizo eterno, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula en más de una ocasión mientras James lanzaba proposiciones bastante directas a Jane.

Y al fin llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

- Tu hogar es casi tan elegante como tú Jane, muy adecuado en mi opinión.

- Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme, a ambos.

- Varric me comentó que tienes un whisky excelente en las bodegas de tu mansión.

- Es mejor que el del Ahorcado, ¡eso seguro!

- Si quieres, podríamos probarlo juntos algún día - James miró de reojo a Fenris, que no tenía intención de dejarles solos.

- Algún día quizás, ahora me tengo que despedir. Estoy bastante cansada.

- Por supuesto. En otra ocasión entonces – James cogió la mano de Jane y la beso caballerosamente antes de marcharse. Fenris, en cambio, la miró con furia mientras él se alejaba.

- ¿A qué estás jugando Jane?

- No sé qué quieres decir - respondió Jane con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí lo sabes. Te has pasado la noche coqueteando con ese… James.

- ¿Y eso tiene algo que ver contigo? No debo nada a quien nada tiene que ofrecerme – Jane se cruzó de brazos y le miró en silencio.

- Supongo que soy un idiota por preocuparme.

Fenris se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su mansión, y Jane no tardó en entrar en la suya. Una vez dentro, se sentó en el banco del recibidor y miró al techo bastante mareada. En realidad James no le interesaba lo más mínimo, era pedante y su falsa modestia la desquiciaba bastante. Aun así, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que al salir de la mansión de Fenris. El despecho era un sentimiento que nunca le había sentado bien.

Tras unos minutos, se propuso ir hacia su habitación, pero algo la detuvo. Tras la puerta escuchó un ruido sospechoso y, aunque no estaba en plenas facultades para luchar, desenfundó su daga y se dirigió a la calle intentando no hacer ruido.

Abrió muy despacio y, tras asomar la cabeza discretamente, pudo comprobar que allí no había nadie. "No tengo que beber tanto", pensó, y entonces vio a Fenris, apoyado en la fuente de la plaza mirándola fijamente.

- ¿No te habías ido? - le gritó con enfado.

- Se dirigió a ella con los ojos encendidos de furia y tan decididamente que Jane se asustó. Retrocedió dos pasos, y cuando Fenris se encontraba muy cerca de ella, el puñal se le cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué... qué te pasa…? – Fenris se agachó y cogió el puñal.

- Esto es tuyo.

- Gracias…

- Dime que me marche y no volverás a saber nada de mí nunca más, te doy mi palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si me pides que me marche ahora, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

- ¿Y si te pido que no te vayas…?

Fenris la empujó contra la pared con fuerza y la besó hasta quedarse sin aliento. Jane intentó quitarle el chaleco allí mismo, sin ser plenamente consciente de estar en medio de la calle, pero él la levantó y atravesaron la puerta juntos. Jane lo rodeó con las piernas para no caer y siguieron besándose hasta llegar a su habitación.

Fenris la tumbó en la cama y, de nuevo, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, aunque esta vez terminó el trabajo. Le besó el cuello y la agarró de las muñecas con cierta brusquedad.

- ¿Va a ser la última vez? – preguntó Jane, y le miró un instante.

- Sólo si tú quieres que lo sea - Fenris terminó de desnudarla y ella le empujó contra su cuerpo, ebria de alcohol y de deseo.

- La cuestión es qué quieres tú.

- Te quiero a ti.

- ¿Me… quieres? – los ojos de Jane se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Necesitas oírlo otra vez? He sido un estúpido, pero no pienso consentir que ningún James se cuele en tu cama por las noches, no mientras siga respirando.

Jane le desabrochó el cinturón y al fin le sintió dentro de ella.


End file.
